Get Backers Zero II
by crestfall
Summary: The Get Backers and Co. have found themselves lost in a mysterious village. Nothing's as it seems and questions come up faster than the answers, but when friends start disappearing it's up to Ginji and Ban to get to the bottom of things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, Here is the revised Chapter 1. New chapter uploads will be postponed until I get the revised versions of the current chapters up. According to Kaeru-sama my chapters were coming up cramped and difficult to read. I've fixed the spacing and broke up the paragraphs more so hopefully this will solve the problem. Please let me know. Hopefully I will have more time this weekend to finish this little project and then new chapter postings can resume.

"Nnngh," Ginji Amano groaned rubbing his head as he sat up, "Where are we?"

No sooner had he said it the thought struck him; 'Wait a minute, who's we?' Ginji stood up warily and looked around, it was pitch black out with nothing to guide him but the starlight coming through the thick foliage above. Ginji noticed he had awoken on a dirt path in the middle of a forest somewhere, but he had no idea where he was or how he got there. Ginji looked around a moment to see if he could recognize, even remotely, his surroundings; however, no such luck.

With no other options left he proceeded up the path he had found himself on. Ginji had debated calling out for help, hoping someone somewhere could hear him, but through the dark night he could see no signs of life; not even the stirring of forest animals. Ginji moved forward silently, _'Where am I? And why am I the only one here?' _Ginji thought to himself, _'Last thing I remember was Ban and I going to meet Hevn-san and the others for a job and the next thing I know I wake up here (where ever here is) in the middle of nowhere.'_

Ginji walked on trying to contemplate the situation he had found himself in, but yielding nothing more than a headache. _'Man, now I know why I like to let Ban do all the thinking, this is hurting my head.'_

Ginji trudged on in silent misery up the path. He walked for what felt like ages as the night gloomed all around him growing steadily colder.

"What's that?" Ginji uttered aloud to himself as something bright in the distance caught his eye. They weren't city lights, they looked more like fire lights to him, but civilization of any kind was welcome at this point. _'Alright! People! Now maybe I can figure out where I am and how to get home,' _Ginji thought as he put a little hop in his step and began to sprint towards the firelight.

The incline of the hill he climbed was a little steep, but nothing he couldn't handle now, although Ginji had noticed something rather eerie and foreboding as he climbed the hill; he felt strange, and the closer he got to the top the more uncommonly cold it got. However, still too excited to have found civilization to fully take in this realization Ginji pressed on.

When he reached the top Ginji found the firelight; there were crude torches lit at various spots on the hilltop and at the center was a strange stone structure. Odd as the scene was to him what he found more mysterious was there were no people in sight.

He walked to the other side of the hilltop and found himself looking down upon a whole village. The houses were huge but appeared to be run down. Ginji got a chill in his spine but he could still see lights on in various places around the village so he decided to venture down into it all the same.

When he stepped back from the edge to see how he was going to get down to the village he noticed there were two paths; one to his right and another to his left. Looking from one to the other he wasn't sure which path to take so he decided to try the left path first. There appeared to be dirt steps leading down somewhere so he figured it would probably be a better shot than the other plain dirt path.

Ginji moved toward the dirt step path and as he descended he began to notice the haze over the place growing thicker. When he reached the end of the dirt path he found himself standing in front of a wooden bridge. From what he could tell it looked very old and unkept, however he couldn't see most of it because the fog was so thick now he couldn't even see to the other side at all. A chill wind blew and Ginji shivered, _'I don't know about this...' _Ginji thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut short. He had heard something move behind him and whirled around to see what it was, ready to defend himself if necessary. Ginji's guard was up now, something wasn't right here; in fact he felt there was something truly wrong with this place.

Ginji waited for his would be attacker, but nothing came, and nothing else stirred since. Ginji hesitated, but then proceeded cautiously back up the path from which he had come. Back at the hilltop Ginji took a moment to survey his surroundings before heading down the other path. He observed the stone structure with admiration, but there was something eerie about it too. Ropes with hanging talismans lined and linked the outer stones surrounding the center. He got the vague impression they were there to keep him away from the center stone, but he couldn't see why.

As he looked around it occurred to him that the only paths he could see now were the step path he just came from and the opposite path leading, he hoped, down into the village; but the path he had taken to get here in the first place was gone. He saw an old, partially fallen Shinto gate on the other side of the stone structure and figured the path had to be there. However, when he reached the gate and looked he found no distinguishable path. Ginji looked all around the fallen gate and all around that side of the hill but found no path. _'But, I could have sworn...'_ Ginji thought to himself, but again his thoughts were cut short by another noise behind him.

Ginji whirled around, but found nothing. He waited to see if the noise would come again, but nothing else stirred. _'Something's not right here, but I have to keep going. Maybe I'll be able to find someone in the village who will know what's going.'_ Ginji gave up the search for the first path and proceeded down the second of the two paths on the village side of the hill.

This path was hazy too, but the haze wasn't as thick on this path as it had been on the first. A little ways down the path Ginji tripped on something; catching himself before he fell he looked to see what it was that had tripped him. It was a small black bag with its contents partially spilling out of it, but before Ginji could investigate something else had already caught his eye. Not much farther down the path he saw what looked to be the entrance to the village; what's more was he saw a person walking into one of the houses.

"Hey!" Ginji shouted after them, "Wait! Can you help me? I'm lost!" But it appeared to Ginji that his cries fell on deaf ears because the person didn't stop or look, they just vanished into the nearest house. Ginji went after them, completely forgetting about the bag he had tripped on only moments before. He reached the first house and stopped, there appeared to be lights on inside, but they were faint.

Ginji gathered himself and went up to the door and knocked. "Hello? Please, I need help. I'm lost. I just want directions, please, can you help me?" Ginji waited, there was no answer, not even the noise of movement. Ginji knocked again, "Please! Help me!" Nothing_. 'But I was sure it was this house I saw that person walk into...' _Ginji thought and after a few moments hesitation he tried to open the door; it opened.

Ginji proceeded and found himself in a small foyer with another door on the other side. "Hello?" No answer, suddenly Ginji felt an ice cold rush up his spine, he turned quickly to the window to his left and saw nothing, but the chill lingered. Thoroughly unnerved now Ginji persisted. He opened the second door and found himself in a huge open room, but everything was in great disrepair. It looked as if no one had been there for a few decades, at least, if not more.

This threw Ginji off,_ 'But I KNOW I just saw someone come in here!!' _he thought. "Hello?" Ginji yelled. Still no response, but this time he did hear the faint sound of someone crying. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Ginji called while trying to locate the origin of the crying. No one answered, but the crying persisted. From what he could tell the crying was coming from across the great room, but it sounded muffled, like it was coming from inside a closet somewhere or something.

Ginji moved forward heading down the long hallway opposite the door he just came through and noticed the crying became louder; but not clearer. Whoever it was they were still inside something somewhere. As he proceeded down the hallway the crying became fainter so he headed back into the open room. Looking around, Ginji noticed the most distinguishing feature of this room was the sunken fireplace in the center which didn't look like it was operational anymore. He also noticed a staircase against the far wall leading up to the second floor, but the crying was coming from somewhere on the first floor, he was sure of that.

Ginji looked around some more and saw that he was standing in between two doors, each on the opposite side of the room. Ginji moved toward the door closest to him on his left, but as he got closer the crying became fainter again, so his only option left was the door at the center of the house. Ginji moved closer and the crying became more clear, _'In here, whoever it is they're in here.' _Ginji slid open the door and stood before what appeared to be an empty room, but the crying was coming from somewhere in front of him.

"Hello?" Ginji said as he walked in. To his left he saw an old kimono box and a barred window overlooking an atrium, to his right he saw a fish net divider, warped closet doors, lumped bedding on the floor and in the far corner, crouched beneath a hanging painted scroll, sat Himiko Kudo; curled up and trembling with fear.

"Himiko-san!" shouted Ginji with excitement and relief as he rushed to her side. "So it was you I heard crying, what's wrong?" Himiko looked up in amazement, but before she could respond, "Don't worry Miss Himiko, I'm here now. Come on, stop crying and lets find a way out of this place!" "But, I wasn't crying..." Himiko said looking mystified. Ginji was about to speak again when he stopped, confused, and looked at her. Her face was dry, no trace of tears; her voice trembled, but not from crying. "But...if it wasn't you crying, then who was it?" Ginji asked, confusion in his voice. Ginji looked away from Himiko a moment to try and think. Just then, however, he heard, "Whhhyyyyyyy?"

"Because if it wasn't you crying Himiko-san, then I want to know who it was," Ginji said turning back to Himiko, but her eyes were wide and looking past him. Ginji turned to see what she was looking at and saw a woman standing just behind him. Ginji was about to say something but stopped at the sight of her face. She was pale and there appeared to be a mold green tint to her; what's more was Ginji could see right through her. Ginji's eye twitched, his own face growing pale, and just as the woman reached out to grab him he grabbed Himiko by the arm and ran full force. Himiko grunted from the sudden jerk, but Ginji didn't let go, nor did he stop until they were both outside the house.

Once outside Himiko dropped to the ground to catch her breath and Ginji simply stood motionless. Neither one of them spoke for a moment; the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. Gathering herself Himiko stood and looked at Ginji who was still not moving. She moved closer to him, "Ginji..." "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was," said Ginji, still not moving. Himiko frowned, "I don't know what's going on here, do you have any idea where we are?" Ginji shook his head and finally turned to face her, trembling and tearing. "Have you seen Ban-chan?" Ginji whimpered. Himiko, surprised, shook her head and Ginji broke out crying hugging her leg. "I don't wanna be in a ghost village!! BAN!!!!!!"

Himiko became a little annoyed, "You mean you don't know if Midou's even here?" Ginji looked up at her, eyes teary, and shook his head. Himiko took a deep breath and then glared at Ginji. Ginji stood immediately and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, blushing slightly. "What about you, Himiko-san? Did you wake up alone too?" Ginji asked. Himiko's expression turned grave and she shook her head. Ginji whimpered, knowing the answer, but not wanting it to be true. "A-a-a-kabane?" he stammered. Himiko nodded and Ginji broke into another crying fit. "Would you cut it out!? I think Akabane's in trouble!" Himiko yelled at him.

Ginji stopped with a dumbfounded look. Himiko proceeded, "Akabane and I woke up not far from here in front of a huge wooden gate. We were about to have a look around when it happened." Himiko stopped a moment lost in thought. "When what happened, Himiko-san?" Ginji asked. "All of a sudden we could hear laughter, loud, maniacal laughter..." "You sure it wasn't Akabane," Ginji said under his breath, Himiko shot him a look and continued. "Then came the screaming. We turn to see the figure of a girl in a white kimono, but it was covered in what looked like blood. She was laughing hysterically and a giant white cloud began forming behind her. The cloud took a hideous form, I don't even know what it was, but it screamed louder than the girl laughed and it came after us. Akabane threw scalpels at it, but they went right through it; they had no effect whatsoever on it, and neither did my poison perfumes. So we ran, and as I was running I heard Akabane scream. I turned to look back but the girl was right behind me so I just kept running until I was inside this house," she gestured with her head the house they had just come from.

"So..." Ginji said, vacantly staring at the house, "You don't know what happened to Akabane?" Himiko shook her head. Ginji turned to her and smiled, "Well I'm sure Dr. Jackal can handle himself!" Himiko simply stared at him, Ginji became uneasy, quickly finishing his sentence, "But I guess it couldn't hurt to go check on him..." Himiko nodded and began walking, "It's this way," she said taking the lead. Ginji frowned, _'Great, the last thing I ever imagined myself doing was rescuing Dr. Jackal...Why me?' _and followed Himiko down the road.

As they walked everything they passed was desolate and decrepit. There was no sign of any kind of life as far as they could tell. Himiko followed the road to a fork and stopped. She stared on in front of her, Ginji stopped, glancing around as he asked, "What? Did you forget which way?" Himiko shook her head, "No, look," as she pointed down the road in front of them. There were shadows in the distance moving. Ginji readied to fight. "I don't know how much good you'll do against a ghost," Himiko said. Ginji whimpered, "Aw, Himiko-san, I was kinda hoping that wasn't true..."

Himiko looked at Ginji who readied anyway and began to charge. "Wait, Ginji!" she shouted, but it was too late, Ginji was going for it.

The haze on the road was thickest at the other end making it hard to see what exactly he was heading for. Ginji couldn't make out anything, but he charged himself up as he ran. When he reached the other end a dark figure emerged from the fog and Ginji went straight for it.

"Here I go!" Ginji yelled. He latched onto the figure and let out a huge surge of electricity. "Aaaaarrrrgghhhhhhh!!!" the figure yelled deafeningly and fell to the ground. Ginji stood a moment and then began to bounce, he turned back to Himiko, "I did it!!!" Ginji yelled back to her. "I did it, Himiko-san! I got one! I got a ghost!!!" Himiko, amazed, ran forward to meet him.

"A GHOST!?!" the figure yelled as it heaved itself from the ground. The haze had thinned some from all the activity and the figure became more clear the closer it got. "Ginji, you dumb-ass, it was ME you just shocked the hell out of! ME!!!" Ban yelled. Ginji stared blinking at him as Himiko caught up, just as surprised as Ginji to see him.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji said, then pounced on him weeping. "Oh! I'm so glad you're here! Himiko and I ran into ghosts, Ban-chan, GHOSTS!!! And now Himiko thinks Akabane's in trouble somewhere! Where are we Ban-chan!?! What's going on!?!" Ginji exclaimed weeping as he clutched Ban's leg. Irritated Ban yelled, "What the hell are you talking about? And where the hell have you been?" beating Ginji on the head as he spoke. "We don't know where we are," Himiko said calmly.

Ban stopped and looked at her, "Himiko, you ok?" Himiko chuckled, amused at his concern, but looked at him straight and said, "Ginji's not lying, we've seen ghosts around here. Akabane and I were attacked by two of them. And Ginji and I just escaped an attack from another one in a house down the road. Something's wrong here, Midou."

"Tsch," said Ban, miffed, "Yeah, I'll say there's something wrong here. None of us knows where the hell _here_ is and you two are off your rockers! Ghosts, really, what the hell do you two take me for!?" "But Ban!!!" Ginji pleaded, "We're not lying!! We're serious, we really saw ghosts!" "Yeah, whatever, let's go. I want to get the hell out of here," Ban said walking away from Ginji and Himiko in the direction the two had just come from.

"But what about Akabane?" Himiko yelled, "Are you just going to leave him here? He was called for Hevn's assignment as well so that makes him your partner too!" Ban stopped and thought on this, then turned to Himiko, sighed and said, "Fine, we'll go look for Dr. Jackal first..."

Ginji whimpered. Himiko looked from one to the other in disbelief, "Don't bother if it's too much of a task for the Get Backers, I'll go find him myself!" Himiko proceeded in the direction they were going but Ban caught her arm. She struggled and reeled on him but he caught her in his snake bite grip and pinned her to the ground. "Damn you, Ban!" Himiko said still trying to wriggle free. "Calm down," Ban said cooly, "I said we're going to look for him and we will. You'll just have to excuse my irritation because tonight just hasn't been my night so far." "You think it has for us!?" Himiko yelled, still struggling.

Ban held her until she stopped, then released his grip and they both stood. She glared at him, but he maintained a cool demeanor. Ginji looked from one to the other not knowing what to expect next. "Something is very wrong here, Midou, and I would like to get out of here just as much as you, but Akabane is our partner in this and I won't leave him behind." "And I said we _ARE_ going to look for him, but lets take a sec and assess ourselves. Does anyone remember what happened before they woke up here?" Ban asked.

"Well, Ban," Ginji spoke finally, "You and I had just left the Honky Tonk and were on our way to meet Hevn-san and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in the middle of the woods here." "Right," said Ban, "We had only gotten about a block from the Honky Tonk when I blacked out." "Me too," said Ginji, "That's the last thing I remember, then I woke up in the forest outside the village." "And I woke up in the village graveyard," said Ban, "And you Himiko?" "Akabane and I had just met outside of Shinjuku and were both headed to meet you guys and Hevn for the assignment. The last place I remember was Infinity Fortress, then Akabane and I woke up somewhere over there," she pointed back toward the fork in the road, "Down that other road in front of a large wooden gate where we were attacked. I managed to get away, but I don't think Akabane did."

Ban sighed, the lack of information bothered him, but there was nothing he could do; not yet. "Alright then, lets go," said Ban and Himiko led the way back to where her and Akabane had first woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2. A couple things, things that are italicized (if they show up right) differentiate thought words from spoken words, which are written normally. Very minor changes were actually made with the story itself, just some re-wording here and there. Hopfully, however, the line spacing and paragraph break-ups are making this easier to read which is the goal right now. Please let me know, thanks!

They reached the wooden gate and saw nothing else around. The two stone lanterns on either side of the gate were lit, but provided very little light.

"Through here, you think?" Ginji said staring up at the gate. Himiko and Ban were still looking all around, but Himiko said, "I guess so..." Ginji pushed on the gate, but it didn't budge. Ginji tried pulling instead, but it still didn't move. "I think it's locked," Ginji said turning to them. "Looks like it," Ban said as he finished watching Ginji and turned his attention back to their surroundings.

"So, you say you and Akabane were attacked here?" Ban asked passively. "Yes," Himiko said looking up at the locked gate, "Why? Are you doubting my word now, Midou?" Himiko glared at him. Ban didn't even look at her. "Hello?" Ginji yelled, startling Himiko, "Akabane!!! Where are you? Hello?" All three of them waited; nothing came.

"Do you really think Akabane could be on the other side?" Ginji asked turning to Ban for answers. Ban stared at the gate a moment before he spoke, "It's a possibility, but there's only one way to find out." Ban looked at Ginji who stared blankly back at him. Ban rolled his eyes, "Shall we let ourselves in?" Ginji's eyes flashed recognition, "Sure thing, Ban-chan, ready when you are!" Ban and Ginji readied, Himiko stood at a distance, then Ban said, "Ready? GO!!!" Ban and Ginji both charged at the gate and hit it full force, but to their surprise the gate didn't buckle; in fact it didn't even budge. Ban and Ginji both stared at the gate dumbfounded. Himiko was surprised as well, but recovered quicker than Ban and Ginji.

"Well," Himiko said, "If brute strength doesn't work then it looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Ban looked at her and Ginji said, "What do you mean, Himiko-san?" Himiko looked at Ginji with a skeptical expression, "By finding the key and unlocking it." Realization dawned on him again, but faded quickly as he began to look all around him, "But, where should we start?" "That place is as good as any," Ban said pointing to the house adjacent to them. There was a stairway leading up to the door, Ban, Ginji and Himiko went up them.

When they reached the door Himiko tried to open it, "This one's locked too," she said. Again Ginji and Ban tried to force it open, but like the gate, it didn't move. "What the hell are these doors made of? Titanium?" Ban said somewhat breathless from their attempt. Ginji's eyes lit, "I know! Everybody, stand back!" Ban and Himiko went halfway down the stairs then turned to watch. Ginji stood, eyes closed, in deep concentration. Ban realized what he was doing and smiled, "Good thinking Ginji." Ginji didn't respond, his electricity grew more intense by the second.

"What is he doing?" Himiko asked. "He's turning himself into a magnet, so if the door is made of some kind of metal it will react to him and he'll be able to pull it right from its frame," Ban explained. Himiko watched in amazement. By now Ginji had gathered a lot of force, his eyes open and focused on the door, but nothing moved. This went on for about a minute before Ginji conceited defeat. A little breathless Ginji said, "No good, Ban-chan, I gave it all I got." "Damn," Ban said, "Well, no use hanging around here then, lets keep going."

They headed back down the stairs and up the path, as they headed up the stairs that lead to the high road they heard a commotion coming from the house to their right. Someone screamed, "Damn you, DIE!!!!" Without hesitation they all ran up the nearby ramp leading up to another door. Ban opened the door without even realizing that it opened without a struggle until he stood just inside. Ginji and Himiko stopped in amazement as Ban looked back at them, but just then another loud crash sounded from somewhere in the house knocking them all back to reality.

In front of them was a dead end, however to their left was a door and a little ways in to their right was a stairway leading up. "Ginji!" Ban yelled. "Right!" Ginji yelled back. Ban ran up the stairs and Ginji took the door, Himiko followed Ban. When Ban and Himiko reached the top they saw a partitioned room in front of them as well as a door down a short hall to their left. Himiko made for the door as Ban stepped into the room seeing another door beyond it to the right; he made for the other door. Himiko's door opened and she stepped out onto an open walkway. She looked over the railing and noticed she was on a bridge that went over the road they were just on moments before. She looked across the bridge and saw another door and went for it. She reached it and tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried to kick it open, but it was sealed tight just like the door to the other house and the gate.

"Damn it!!" She heard Ban yell and went back inside to the previous house to see what happened. She reached him and he was rubbing his right shoulder. He had obviously tried to smash through it. "They look like wood, old rotted wood too, but they won't break!!" Himiko looked on, unsure what to do or say, then Ban said, "Come on, let's see if Ginji had any luck." He and Himiko ran down stairs and went in the door. A light had just flickered out and Ginji was simply standing, staring at the left wall. There was an old film projector in the center of the room and it appeared that Ginji had just finished watching the show.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ban yelled as he ran past him and the projector to the door on the far right wall. He slammed into it, it was locked, just like the others. "It's sealed tight, Ban, but check this out!" Ginji said as he fiddled with the projector. "What are you..." Ban started to say but stopped as the projector began to play. All three of them stood and watched.

The film was obviously old and corroded, but still in enough tact that it was clear enough to make out. It flashed briefly on a circular room with pillars and ropes surrounding a central alter and then just as quickly flashed and panned to an open door. The camera moved towards and through the door and the scene flashes again. Now the camera was in a hallway, it was a wooden hallway and it was obvious that it wasn't the film that made it look old. The camera panned and followed the hallway for a few moments before the screen flashed again. The camera was still in a hallway, but this one was different, it appeared to be below the previous hallway. The camera follows this hallway as well, however the film begins to skip a lot here. A door at the end becomes visible as the camera moves towards it. The scene flashes again to a door, but they recognize it as the same door from the previous scene. The camera slowly zooms in on the door with what appeared to be an underground scene flashing for only a second; the camera zooms completely in on the door and the film whites out. The projector stopped and the three of them stood there in silence.

"What do you make of it, Ban?" Ginji asked turning to his friend. "No clue," Ban said turning back to him. "It's obviously old, do you think that it was made here?" Himiko asked."I suppose that's possible, but what it's all supposed to mean is beyond me," Ban replied, shrugging. "Did you guys happen to notice that there were no people in the film?" Ginji asked staring back at the blank wall for a moment and then turning to the others. Ban and Himiko looked at him. "And I know that you've noticed that we haven't run into a single person so far," Ginji continued, "Well, not a living one anyway..." Ban glowered at Ginji for his last comment, but said, "Yeah, I've noticed." "What do you think could've happened here?" Himiko asked. Again Ban shrugged, "Who knows, but there's obviously no way into the rest of this place so we might as well leave." With that the three of them filed out. Ginji glanced back at the now silent projector then closed the door behind him.

Back outside they looked up at the remaining part of the house they couldn't access, "You know, I think I saw another way into this place," Ban said, "Follow me." Himiko and Ginji looked at each other surprised, then proceeded to follow. Ban led them back to where they all first met, he was right, there were large wooden doors there that Himiko and Ginji had missed. Ban proceeded, however these doors were locked tight as well. Ban heaved a deep sigh in an effort to master his growing irritation.

"Now what?" Himiko asked, just as exasperated as Ban. "I'm fresh out of ideas," Ginji said putting his hands behind his head. Ban just stood silent a moment, _'What the hell is going on here?' _he thought. Ban finally turned to them, "I think we should split up and search..." Ban said. "What!?!" Himiko exclaimed. "No way, Ban! I really think we should stick together!" Ginji cried. Ban's irritation peaked, "We don't have time for this, both of you need to get it together! We won't get very far very fast all together like this!" "I know, Ban-chan, but..." Ginji pleaded. "Do you guys want to get out of here or have a picnic!?" Ban continued. "Get out of here, of course..." Ginji trailed. "Well then?" Ban inquired. Ginji stood helpless, Ban saw this, he knew what was coming. Ban gathered himself and finally asked, "What is it, Ginji?" Ginji looked at him, trying to be assertive, but failing miserably, "I really don't think Himiko-san should be left alone..." Ban closed his eyes and heaved another sigh, finally he said, "Fine, you two search that side," Ban points to his left, back where they had just come, "and I'll search this side," now pointing to his right. A relieved smile spread across Ginji's face as he looked back at his friend. "Let's go then, Ginji," Himiko said as she started walking. Ginji began to follow when Ban said, "We meet back here in one hour to report anything we find, got that?" Ginji nodded and ran to catch up with Himiko. Ban watched them leave for a moment, and then started down his own path.

Himiko and Ginji walked in silence as they passed the fork and headed toward the house they first met in. Himiko glanced at Ginji who was busy looking at his surroundings. After another moment of silence Himiko said, "Didn't want to be alone, huh?" Ginji looked at her, "I didn't want you to be alone either, Himiko-san." Himiko did her best to stifle blushing. "It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, Himiko-san," Ginji continued, "It's just that, from what we've seen, I didn't think you would really want to be alone in this place," Ginji looked away from her, "I know I don't want to be..." Himiko smiled, "Thank you, Ginji-kun." Ginji smiled back at her, just then they reached the first fork.

To their right was the house and to their left the road went on. "Should we investigate the house?" Himiko asked, turning to him. Ginji began to tear and quiver, "I really don't wanna..." Ginji whined, then changed his tone, "Let's try going this way first," Ginji pointed at the road going straight. "Uh..." Himiko blinked, surprised by his sudden changes in attitude, "Alright, let's go then."

Ginji and Himiko moved forward, past the first house, examining their surroundings as they went. This area of the village was in greater disrepair than the rest of it. Ginji and Himiko were both certain that attempting to enter any of the structures here would bring them crashing down upon them. Himiko was searching the left side structures for any clues; she managed to find a fallen plaque, but she could barely make out the design on it. After closer examination and a bit of educated guessing she managed to deduce what it used to say. "This plaque here says "Tsuchihara" ," Himiko said as she stood, "This must have been a house at one point." Himiko continued her investigation as Ginji conducted his own of the other side. He could see straight through the structure he was examining. _'This might've been a house once too...' _he thought to himself.

Ginji moved past this structure and noticed a run down well just beyond it. As he approached the well Ginji began to feel strange, suddenly everything flashed and when he opened his eyes again everything was like new. The well wasn't run down anymore, but neatly covered with a pail attached to a rope on the ground beside it. The structure he observed only moments before was in fact a tidy little guest house, then Ginji heard voices and looked in the direction they were coming from. He saw a small group of people standing, not too far down the road, arguing over something.

Ginji began moving closer; it appeared to be a younger man arguing with what looked like older villagers. "Where are Itsuki and Mutsuki Tachibana?" the younger man asked. The older villagers looked at one another, possibly debating the answer amongst themselves. Finally one of them spoke, "Mutsuki fell ill and passed away." The younger man looked shocked for a moment and then persisted, "Where is Itsuki then?!" The older villagers simply shook their heads and dispersed, leaving the young man behind. All the while Ginji had moved closer and closer to the group, he didn't understand what was going on, but something told him calling out wouldn't do any good.

The younger man stood a moment watching the older villagers leave. Ginji studied the young man as he watched the others go. His shoulders were slouched as in defeat, the young man was trying to find someone, but it didn't look like he was succeeding.

Ginji was close to him now, instinctively Ginji went to reach out and touch the young man when he turned suddenly and looked at Ginji straight in the eyes. His eyes were sad, Ginji saw, but full of desire to find this person. Yet, as Ginji looked back at him he got the feeling that the young man wasn't looking at him as much as he was looking through him. Just then Ginji heard a familiar voice call to him. Ginji blinked as everything flashed again and when he opened his eyes this time everything was run down again and Himiko was at his side looking concerned. "What's the matter, Ginji?" Himiko asked. Ginji looked around and blinked again, but nothing flashed this time; nothing changed.

"Himiko-san, did you..."Ginji began, but trailed off. "Did I what, Ginji? What were you doing?" "I..." Ginji began again, lost in thought and bewilderment, "I thought I just saw...Did you see them, Miss Himiko!?" "See who?" Himiko asked, now confused as well. "There was this younger guy talking with these older villagers..." Ginji said looking for reassurance. Himiko backed away a few steps, "Ginji, there's no one else here..." Himiko said looking at him concerned. Ginji froze, "But..." Ginji began looking around, blinking wildly. _'Then what just happened!?' _Ginji thought to himself. Just then the young man staring at him flashed in his mind again. Ginji turned to face the direction the young man had been facing, _'What was he...' _Ginji began to think but then he saw it. Just beyond the old well was a white store house. It was the only building that wasn't as destroyed as everything else in this area.

"Ginji, you're starting to scare me, what's going on!?" Himiko exclaimed. "I don't know," Ginji replied, still staring at the store house. Himiko's concern grew with everything Ginji said and did. "What's in there?" Ginji asked pointing to the white store house. "I don't know, we haven't searched there yet," Himiko said. Ginji started walking toward it, Himiko hesitated, she didn't know what to make of Ginji's behavior, but soon followed him to the store house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, working on this Christmas weekend didn't work out at all like I hoped, much like the rest of this month. sigh Well, here's the revised chapter 3, other revisions to follow as soon as I am able too. I have a lot of catching up to do in other areas of my life at the moment. I do plan to resume new chapter postings right after the revision so hang in there. And please let me know if these revisions are easier to read? Thanks.

They reached the store house front but found it locked. Ginji examined the lock on the door, it had an octagonal design on it. Ginji was trying to think of what it could mean when Himiko said, "Ginji, look..." Ginji walked over to her.

Just beyond the store house, in the fence that connected to it, was a small door. Himiko and Ginji looked at each other a moment, then Himiko went to open it; it opened. Himiko looked back at Ginji, he nodded and followed her through the door.

As they walked toward the back of the store house their guards were up; unsure of what they would find around the corner. When they reached the back they found themselves in a small yard, all they could find besides debris, was a small stone statue. Carved into it was what looked like two girls, Himiko knelt beside it to get a closer look.

Ginji stood not far behind her surveying the rest of their surroundings when someone from behind them both cried out. "Munakata-san! What are you doing!? You're not supposed to be here!" Ginji and Himiko both spun around and saw, through a small barred window, a young boy with platinum blonde hair. Ginji's mind flashed again to the young man pleading with the villagers, _"Where is Itsuki!?"_

"Who are you!?" Himiko shouted, but the boy did not respond to her. Ginji moved forward, staring at the boy, his platinum hair shone in the moonlight as he bowed his head. "You weren't supposed to see me like this..." he said, his voice down-trot. "I...Itsuki?" Ginji said. Himiko stared at Ginji,_ 'What on earth is going on here!?!' _she thought. The boy nodded and looked back up at him forlornly.

"You have to get out of here!" Itsuki cried. "Why?" Ginji said, "What's going on here!?" "You have to get Makabe-sensei out of here, they're going to do it! They're going to use him for the hidden ritual!" Itsuki cried, urgency in his voice.

Ginji and Himiko both looked surprised, but Ginji's expression soon turned to confusion, "Hidden ritual?" he asked. "Yes!" Itsuki exclaimed, "They've already taken him to the Ceremony Master's house. Hurry!!" "The Ceremony Master's house?" Ginji said, now more confused, "Where's that?" "Through the gate in the center of the village, across Whisper Bridge," Itsuki told them. Recognition flashed in Ginji's eyes, "But that gate's locked!"

Itsuki was talking about the gate Himiko had taken him and Ban to, the same gate they were trying to open, Ginji was sure of it. "The keys to the gate are hidden in those statues somewhere in the village," Itsuki said, nodding his head toward the small statue behind them; the same statue Himiko was examining only moments before.

Ginji and Himiko both looked back at the statue, then Ginji turned immediately back to the boy. "Do you know where?" he asked him. Itsuki shook his head, "All I know is that one is higher than the other." Ginji cocked his head to one side, confused again. "Go, Munakata-san! Hurry before they catch you here!" Itsuki cried.

Ginji simply looked back at the boy, but then he felt Himiko push him. "I think we should go," Himiko said, concern in her voice. Ginji nodded and looked back at the boy one last time. His head was bowed in sorrow. Himiko pushed him again and the two of them went back out the door to the front of the store house.

Ginji stood a moment at the entrance trying to take in everything that had just happened, _'One is higher than the other...What does that mean?' _he thought to himself. However Himiko interrupted Ginji's train of thought, "Ginji, what just happened back there!?" She looked more concerned than before, "What do you mean, Himiko-san? That kid was nice enough to tell us where the keys to that gate were...sort of..." Ginji trailed off, but was snapped back again by Himiko. "Didn't anything seem wrong to you Ginji!? Like for instance why he was calling you Munakata?"

"Huh?" was all Ginji could muster, _'What?' _he thought to himself. Himiko's concern grew, "Weren't you paying attention? Ginji, what's wrong with you? The entire time we were back there that kid called you Munakata; do you even know anyone by that name? Because I don't!" The man from before flashed in Ginji's mind again, "That guy?" he muttered. "What guy, Ginji!? You better start coming clean because you're really beginning to scare me!"

Ginji blinked, "Uh, well Himiko-san, you see, I don't really know what's going on myself..." Ginji feigned a smile, but it soon faded. Himiko was amazed by this last statement, he sure fooled her back there, he seemed to carry on that conversation with the boy quite well to her. Himiko shook her head and pressed on, "And another thing, why would that boy only talk to you? He acted like I wasn't even there?" Ginji just shook his head, "I don't know, Miss Himiko..."

Himiko's expression turned grave, "I really don't know what to do now Ginji, something's amiss here. This place was abandoned for some mysterious reason, yet that kid's back there locked in a cell, and now to top it off you're acting strange and don't even realize it or know why!" Ginji frowned, he didn't have any answers for her, not yet, "I'm sorry, Miss Himiko, I really don't know what's going on, but I promise I'll protect you..." "Even from yourself?" Himiko asked staring at him straight.

Ginji didn't quite know what to say, "I'll do my best, but right now we should probably go look for those keys."

Himiko sighed, she knew Ginji was trying to avoid any real commitment to that answer because she could see he honestly didn't know. Things were getting more complicated by the minute, and now she wasn't sure if she could trust Ginji, but he was right, they needed to stick to the plan and find those keys. "Where did the boy say they were again?" she asked him. "He said they were hidden behind those statues and that one was higher than the other." "Alright, lets get going, I remember seeing those statues all over this village." "But what about the high and low part?" Ginji looked at her confused. "

Himiko looked at him, "Well, where do you think the highest point in this village could be? The graveyard where Midou was?" Ginji stood a moment thinking, then shook his head, recognition filling his eyes again, "No, I think there's one place that may be higher, it's where I came into this village. That hill back there." "Alright," Himiko said, gesturing him to lead, "that's as good a place as any to start."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Slowly, but surely, I'm making my way through the revisions back to the new chapters. Truth be told I have not had the free time to do this or play video games (let alone FF2 for more references) since the deadline for my Art School portfolio is almost upon me. Thusly all my free time has been going towards that. That's nearly over though so my free time schedule shall resume again soon. I'll be back w/the Chapter 5 revision asap.

Ban walked back in the direction he had come. It didn't bother him too much to be back tracking as his first time through he was busy looking for signs of life rather than taking in his surroundings. He rounded the corner of the house they had all been standing in front of moments before and followed the dirt path to the wooden bridge. Nothing of particular interest so far save for the little stone statue. Ban stood and examined the carvings on the statue a moment; it appeared to be two people, but one of them was missing their head. Ban raised an eyebrow to this, but continued on across the bridge.

It was so dark out that it made it difficult for Ban to really see. He pulled down his sunglasses so he could see over them; it helped, but not by too much.

As he walked Ban noticed stone steps leading up to the top of a small hill, a Shinto gate over the beginning of the stairway. He had noticed them the first time through, but when he had looked up, as he did so now, there was nothing there that he could see.

Ban decided to venture up the stairs this time; they had to lead somewhere. The mist was a thick here, as it had been near the graveyard, which could only mean one thing; there was water nearby, and plenty of it.

Ban could barely see fifteen feet in front of him, pretty good, but not as clear as he liked. As he neared the top of the hill the mist began to thin and Ban could see two stone lanterns on either side of the stairway at the top. He reached them, but they weren't lit, however the mist had cleared almost completely and he found himself standing in front of exactly what he thought he would be; a shrine.

Ban looked around, nothing of real interest, yet the feeling he was being watched grew inside him. Ban looked around again, this time for someone hiding in the shadows, someone somewhere, but found nothing. Ban couldn't shake the feeling either but he pressed on anyway. He walked up to the doors of the shrine, there was a design carved into the wood; a butterfly design. As Ban examined it the feeling someone was watching him became overwhelming so he stopped examining the door to look around for whoever it was that was watching him; again, nothing, yet the feeling remained.

Irritated Ban turned back to the doors, _'Guess I better take a look inside,' _he thought to himself. Ban put his hand on one of the doors and to his surprise it opened effortlessly. Ban gave the outside one last look then proceeded inside the shrine.

The inside was more rundown than the little bit of the village he had seen; it was in complete shambles. To each side of him were what looked to once have been cages. The wooden bars were covered in talismans, the cage to his right looked to hold nothing more than a few fallen planks and broken urns. A little further down to his right there was a hole in the bars big enough to walk through, but Ban didn't see anything worth the trouble.

The cage to his left, though, caught his attention. Like the right cage this cage was also covered in talismans, none of which Ban could read, they were too tattered and worn; not to mention in a dialect he'd never seen before. Not far down this cage too had a gaping hole, however this hole wasn't big enough for Ban to go through.

Inside the cage Ban saw what looked at first to be straw beds covered with linen cloths, but with a closer look Ban saw that the straw was bound in what looked to be the shape of a person. Ban thought on this,_ 'Straw dolls in a cage covered with talismans...'_

Ban surveyed the scene further, _'Something's weird here, what is this feeling?' _Ban walked further into the shrine, ahead of him stood an alter. Everything on the alter came in pairs save for the engraved plaque in the center. Behind the alter stood what looked to be a wooden pillar; a center piece to the shrine. Carved on to it were ornate designs along with two pairs of butterflies. _'Ok, pairs is a big thing here...' _Ban thought to himself.

He examined the pillar design more closely and came to notice two more distinguishing features; the only real color in the design was on the butterflies, crimson red, also the design was symmetrical indicating they framed something, like doors. Ban looked above the designs and noticed vents lining the top of the pillar, _'Huh...so it's hollow. Lets take a look inside, shall we?'_

Ban reached his hand out to the center of the design where it looked like it would open, just then however, the temperature plummeted. Ban found himself staring at what looked like a priest, he wasn't completely sure because he wore a marked veil covering his face, but he was sure that the priest's body was only half outside the pillar, and Ban hadn't opened the doors yet. Ban staggered backward as the priest lifted his staff and swung at him. Catching himself from falling Ban never took his eyes off the priest; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Now completely outside the pillar the priest stood before him and Ban could see him more clearly, in fact, he could see clear through him. Ban gathered himself and made a lunge for the priest but he dodged with ease and disappeared into the wall behind the pillar. Ban blinked, _'What the...?!'_ He moved forward to the wall where the priest had been, nothing, but off to his left down a narrow hallway Ban saw something sparkle.

Ban walked down the hallway to the end and knelt to pick up the object. It was a small glass bottle filled with some kind of liquid. That wasn't all Ban noticed either, looking up to his left he found himself kneeling in front of a door, but before Ban could react to this discovery he saw the priest standing directly behind him.

The priest swung his staff again, but Ban was on his feet in just enough time to dodge it. However now Ban was cornered, there was nowhere else to go and the priest was right in front of him, not moving. Ban decided to take a chance and swung his fist at the priest's face, but his fist and his entire body fell right through him. Ban caught himself from falling again and spun around to see the priest now behind him. The priest turned to face him then vanished. _'I gotta get out of this narrow hallway, I can't fight in closed quarters like this!'_ Ban thought as he ran to the other end and back out into the open area of the shrine.

Ban stopped and looked around for the priest; he couldn't see him anywhere. _'Damnit!! What the hell is going on!? What is this guy?!'_ Ban thought as his eyes ran wildly around the shrine seeking the priest. Could Ginji and Himiko have been right? Is this what he was fighting right now? A ghost?

The priest appeared in front of him, Ban lunged at him and again fell right through him. Ban caught himself and reeled in enough time to see the priest swinging his staff at him, but Ban couldn't avoid it completely. The staff struck his right shoulder and even though it went right through him he could feel his life start to drain away. Ban collapsed to the floor from shock and exhaustion, _'But how!?! Damnit!! I've got to get out of here!'_

With what energy Ban had left he rose and made for the door, hoping the priest wouldn't follow him out. Ban crashed through the door and slammed it shut behind him. It was still cool but it felt considerably warmer outside than it had inside the shrine. Ban got the feeling he wasn't being followed; he also got the feeling he was being watched again. _'I think I better go find Ginji and Himiko, there really is something wrong here.'_ Ban staggered toward the stone steps leading down; back toward where they all parted ways. All the while, whatever it was, watching him.

Ginji and Himiko ascended the path leading to the hill, past the house they saw the woman in; they walked in silence for a time. Ginji knew his actions had bothered Himiko, they bothered him, but he couldn't help it; even he didn't know what was going on yet. As they reached the end of the path Himiko finally spoke, "There's one." Himiko walked ahead and knelt to check it, but Ginji felt something and when he looked to his left he saw him again. Ginji blinked and saw him self transported back again, the young man, Munakata, still beside him. He appeared to be watching something from behind the tree, hiding like he wasn't supposed to be there. Ginji looked forward to see what he was watching and saw three priests gathered around something at the far end of the hilltop.

One knelt as the others looked on, the kneeling one shuffled a bit before he stood again and then the priests turned and began walking toward him. Alarmed, Ginji didn't know what to do, but something told him in the back of his mind that he was ok. Ginji looked back at Munakata who was now hiding further behind the tree so he wouldn't be seen. The priests passed without recognition of Ginji or Munakata, once gone Ginji watched as Munakata came out of hiding and headed for what Ginji now saw was another stone statue.

Ginji wanted to follow him, to see what the priests had hidden there, but he found himself unable to move; he could only watch as Munakata reached the statue, knelt and disappeared. Then Ginji heard his name again and felt himself move, but he wasn't moving; it felt as if something else was moving him. When he blinked again he found Himiko standing before him shaking him and calling his name, a mix of irritation and fear on her face.

"Ms. Himiko..." Ginji exhaled as he began to come to his senses again; the surroundings had changed back. "Ginji what the hell's wrong with you!?!" Himiko exclaimed as she released him. "Uh...I...saw him again..." Ginji stammered, unsure of what to say. "Saw who, Ginji!? There is no one else here!!!" "But I..." Ginji began and then remembered that he had wanted to see what Munakata had found.

Ginji began to move forward to trace Munakata's steps, but Himkiko stopped him. "Ginji, I need to know what's going on, you're acting stranger by the minute and I..." "I keep seeing this guy, Ms. Himiko, I think his name is Munakata, and he keeps showing me things..." Ginji interrupted. "Things?" a sickening fear swept over Himiko like a violent wind, "What kind of things, Ginji?"

Ginji walked ahead and reached the second stone statue. Himiko looked on as he shuffled a bit and then stood. Ginji couldn't believe what he held; in fact he wasn't even really sure what he was holding. If it was one of the keys they were looking for it was sure the weirdest looking key Ginji had ever seen. Ginji began walking back to Himiko, when he reached her she went pale and looked at him. "I think..." Ginji began, trying to find answers for her, "I think he's showing me clues..." Just then they heard voices, "Ginji!" Himiko shrieked as she pointed behind him. Ginji turned and saw two ghosts behind him, and they looked about as friendly as the first woman did.

"Time to go, Ms. Himiko..." Ginji said as they both turned to run, however a third appeared before them. They were surrounded. "Now what?" Himiko said. "I don't know," Ginji replied. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Ginji screamed as he fell to his knees, the ghost wielding a pole had struck him and Ginji felt his life drain, but he recognized the feeling, he felt as if he had used too much of his electricity.

'_Maybe...'_ Ginji thought as he rose and gathered energy and struck the pole bearer with it. "Ginji, what are you...?" Himiko began. The pole bearer didn't falter and struck Ginji again, this time with twice the force. Ginji fell to the ground, "Ginji!" Himiko screamed.

'_Alright, well, that had the opposite effect,'_ Ginji thought as he struggled to his feet, _'If that made him stronger then...'_ It came to him and Ginji stood and gathered what strength and energy he had left.

Himiko, all the while doing her best to avoid being hit, made her way to Ginji.

The ghosts closed in on them with each passing second and the pole bearer heaved his pole to swing a third time at Ginji, but this time he was ready. When the pole bearer hit him, he felt it; he felt his energy and began absorbing it. Ginji struggled to absorb his energy as the ghost fought to free himself, but Ginji knew, and even Himiko saw, it was working.

Once Ginji felt the ghost's energy disappear so did he. _'Alright, I can fight you now!'_ Ginji thought as he turned to pursue the second. "I think I got it Ms. Himiko, I can beat these guys now..." "Great..." Himiko said as she dodged a flaming torch the one before her swung, "Can you take them both down at once?" "I don't know," Ginji replied, he wasn't sure he wanted to try. Even though he was gaining energy from doing this, it still left him feeling drained. One at a time was difficult enough.

"Well hurry up then and I'll keep this one occupied!" Himiko cried and began to lure the third away from Ginji. "Thanks!" Ginji said and prepared himself for the second. Now that Ginji had figured out how to beat them he concentrated on honing his new strategy for quicker execution.

It still took him a moment to gather his energy and prepare himself to absorb, but it was easier this time when the second ghost hit him with what looked like a sickle. When it connected Ginji began absorbing. Like the first ghost this one struggled too, but Ginji had a better idea of what to expect and how to handle it. It didn't take him as long to absorb the second ghost and then Ginji moved right on to the third.

Himiko stood and watched as Ginji absorbed the third one and he fell to his knees when he finished. She knelt beside him, "You ok?" she asked. Ginji panted, "Yeah, I'll be alright," he handed Himiko the key, "I think you better hang on to this." Himiko took the key from him and he collapsed completely. "Ginji!" Himiko exclaimed. "It's ok, Ms. Himiko, I'll be..." and Ginji passed out.

'_Great, now what do I do?'_ Himiko thought. She tried to lift him but he was far to heavy, she looked at her watch and noticed that it was almost time to meet up with Ban. Himiko looked all around her, she couldn't see anything else, no more ghosts, she looked back at Ginji. 'I hope you'll be alright here for a few minutes, I have to go get Ban, he's the only one who can move you.' With that Himiko ran back down the hill toward the meeting place, hoping that Ban would be there early.

Ban made his way down the stairs; he wasn't injured too badly, but the attack still left him a little winded. He reached the bottom and began making his way back when he heard something behind him. Ban turned and saw the priest again, "What the hell...AAAHHH!!!!" The priest swung at Ban, he dodged and ran like hell. _'The bastard followed me after all, not good,'_ he thought as he ran, never looking back.

When he crossed the bridge and rounded the corner he slowed and dared a glance back. Nothing. Ban stopped to listen; nothing. _'He stopped, thank God,'_ Ban thought as he walked the short distance back to the door.

Once there he plopped himself down on the ground to rest, truly winded now. As he sat waiting for Himiko and Ginji he thought about earlier when they had heard a commotion coming from this house, but as he listened now he heard nothing. _'Who or what was that?'_ he thought, but just then he caught sight of Himiko running towards him. Despite his fatigue Ban jumped to his feet, something was wrong. "Ban!" Himiko cried. "Himiko! What's wrong?" Ban asked as she reached him, "And where's Ginji?!" "Ginji's collapsed on top of that hill, we found one of the keys, but we got attacked by ghosts..." Himiko said catching her breath. "Is he alright!?" Ban asked as he started in the direction of the hill; Himiko followed. "Yes, I think so, but he's out cold. He found a way to fight the ghosts, Ban, he defeated them, but it took a lot out of him." "Figures, that kid doesn't know the meaning of 'too far'" Ban said as they broke into a run.

They reached the hilltop and found Ginji still lying on the ground, "Ginji, Ginji! Wake up!! You alright?" Ban called to him. Ginji stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "Nnnngh, Ban-chan? Is that you?" "Of course it's me, you idiot, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Ban said as he sat him up. "I did it Ban-chan, I beat the ghosts, I know how to fight them now..." Ginji said, still weak. "Yeah, I heard, but it doesn't look like it was a good idea to fight them, you're a mess." "I'll be alright, Ban-chan, I just need to rest," Ginji said, "We found one of the keys we need, Ban-chan." "Yeah, I heard about that too, but one of them? You mean there's more than one?" Ban looked up to Himiko.

"Apparently. A lot's happened since we parted ways, Midou, and to be honest I don't think we can trust Ginji anymore." "What the hell are you talking about, of course we can trust Ginji, I don't even think Ginji knows how to betray someone, let alone would he do it," Ban retorted, "Now what the hell's been going on that would make you say that Himiko?" "I think he might be possessed by a ghost, Midou. He keeps spacing out and acting strange. He keeps saying he sees this guy and he's showing him things. In fact it was Ginji who found the key and he says that this Munakata guy showed him where it was." "Munakata?" Ban looked at Ginji, "Who's Munakata, Ginji?" "The young man...looking for Itsuki," Ginji replied, still breathless. "Itsuki?" Ban said. "Yeah, some white haired kid that speaks only to Ginji and calls him Munakata. He's the one who told us that there was more than one key," Himiko said. Ban looked to the ground, brow furrowed in thought.

"What's the matter, Midou, no retort about the ghosts? You believe us now?" "Yeah," Ban said as he looked to her again, "I do believe you now, I was attacked by one too." Himiko raised an eyebrow, "And how'd you fare, Midou?" she prodded. "No where near as well as you." "Hmph," Himiko mused, "Well, did you find anything?" "Heh, a shrine, a couple of angry priests, and one huge headache," Ban responded, "Oh, and I found this too, see if you can tell what it is." Ban handed Himiko the small bottle. She took it and examined it, like everything else the label on it was faded and hard to see. "It's cute," she mused, then opened the bottle and put it to he nose. Ban looked on awaiting her analyses.

"Well," Himiko said at last, "I can't smell anything which means it can only be one of two things..." "What's that?" Ban asked. "Arsenic or water," Himiko said handing the bottle back to him. Ban stared at the label trying to make it out when Ginji spoke. "Water sounds really good, can I have some, Ban-chan?" "We don't even know if it's water, you idiot," Ban said holding the bottle away from Ginji's reaching hand. "Let him try it, Midou. There's only one way to find out what it is," said Himiko confidently. Ban looked at her, "I take it your antidote perfume will work on arsenic too, huh?" "You bet, and I know the symptoms of the poison so if it is arsenic I'll give him some of the antidote. We've got nothing to lose." "Alright, here you go, Gin," Ban said handing him the bottle.

Ginji downed it in one gulp, "Yup it's water," he said, then suddenly stopped. Ban and Himiko held their breath. "Hey!" Ginji exclaimed as he stood, effortlessly, "I feel great, what is this stuff?" Ginji examined the bottle as Himiko and Ban looked on in amazement at his newfound energy.

Ban stood next to him, "I thought you just said it was water, Ginji, how do you feel?" "I feel great Ban-chan!" Ginji smiled, "I thought it was water. It tastes like water..."

"Where did you say you found it again?" Himiko asked, but her question fell on deaf ears. "What do you mean it tastes like water but you feel great? Last I checked water wasn't a miracle potion, gimme that!!" Ban yelled and snatched the bottle from Ginji and sniffed it himself. "But, Ban-chan, I'm being serious, it really does taste like water, but I feel 100 better!" "Well, shit, then I should've drank this instead of you!" "Ban-chan!!"

"HEY!!!" Himiko yelled, irritation in her voice. Ban and Ginji stopped and listened. "Where did you say you found that bottle, Midou?" fumed Himiko. "I didn't say, but I found it in that shrine I went to..." "Then it could be holy water, Ban," Himiko said. "Holy water! You're not telling me you believe in that mumbo jumbo, are you?!" Ban exclaimed, laughter on the edge of his voice.

Himiko stared him down and he lost his nerve, but he wouldn't let her know that. "Well, look at everything else that's happened, Midou," Himiko exclaimed, "Ginji says it tasted like water and you found it in a shrine. And we have been dealing with ghosts, of all things. I'm willing to go on a little faith here." "Alright, alright!" Ban conceited defeat, "Then we'll have to keep an eye out for more of those little bottles, and I get the next one," Ban glared at Ginji. Ginji gulped, "Yes, Ban-chan."

"Alright then, that settled, where's the other key we need?" Ban looked from Ginji to Himiko and back. "We don't know, we just know that one is higher than the other, we found the high one, so now we need to go back down into the village and search for the other," Himiko said. "I thought you said this Munakata guy was showing you where the keys were?" Ban glared at Ginji. Ginji cowered, "Well, Ban-chan, he showed me where _this_ key was, he didn't show me anything else..." "WHAT!!??" Ban yelled.

Himiko shook her head, Ban hadn't matured one bit, and Ginji wasn't much better, "Look, why don't we just go ask Itsuki again?" Himiko suggested. "Yeah, let's ask this Itsuki where it is, he told you about the first one..." Ban said. Ginji and Himiko nodded and Himiko lead the way back as Ban and Ginji walked silently behind her.

They reached the storehouse and made their way to the small door in the fence, as Himiko opened it Ban commented, "Funny how this building isn't as run down as the rest of them." Himiko, Ginji and Ban all filed to the back, the boy was already aware of their presence. "Munakata, please, you can't keep doing this! They will catch you!" he exclaimed looking right at Ginji. Just as Himiko had said, the boy acknowledged no one but Ginji. Ban was not inclined to interfere anyway, he wanted to watch and listen, see what was going on with Ginji. If he was possessed as Himiko suspected then that was not a matter to be taken lightly.

"Itsuki-san," Ginji started, in a calming voice for the boy seemed very afraid, "It's ok, I found the first key, but do you know where the other one is?" The boy shook his head, "No, but I know that it's somewhere in the village. Try the far side, though I'm uncertain where. I'm sorry, I can't help you further." Itsuki bowed his head again in shame and Ban noticed this bothered Ginji.

"It's alright, Itsuki-san, you're helping me a lot..." Ginji started to say when Itsuki looked up at him and spoke again, urgency in his voice, "Munakata-san, please, you must hurry and get Makabe-sensei out of here. There isn't much time, the ritual will be performed tonight!" "Alright," Ginji soothed, "I'm going to find the second key now. Thank you Itsuki." Itsuki nodded and watched as Ginji and the others left.

Once back at the storehouse front Himiko spoke first, "See?" she said looking directly at Ban. Ban gave her a sideways glance and said, "I haven't seen much of anything of possession yet, Himiko, but I did see what you were saying about that guy only acknowledging Ginji." Ginji cowered, "I'm sorry guys..."

"Don't apologize, you idiot, you've done nothing wrong," Ban said rapping Ginji over the head with his fist. "Ow!" Ginji exclaimed, eyes tearing. "Circumstances are what they are so we just gotta work with them. Let's get a move on though and find this second key, I have a bad feeling about this ritual he spoke of. For the second time Akabane's in over his head." This puzzled Himiko, "Second time? What was his first?" "Challenging me of course, now lets get going!" Ban said as he started off down the road. Himiko heaved an exasperated sigh, _'I should've known.'_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, chapter 5 done. One more and I'm back on track. Sorry for the delay, maybe I'll get chapter 6 done this week (maybe) and then next week, when all else is done I'll begin again with the new stuff. Thanks for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience. (I sound like a recorded message ).

Akabane awoke to find himself in completely different surroundings than before the attack. His head hurt a moment as he regained full consciousness and balance as he stood. Glancing around at his new surroundings he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out, but all he could recall was that monster reaching for him.

Akabane reached his hand out to touch the bars of the cage that contained him; he was in what looked like a cell, but when he looked behind him he saw shelves of books. Was this a cell or a forbidden study? Akabane turned his attention back to the bars his hand was resting on; they were made of wood and looked very old.

"Hmph," Akabane chuckled to himself, _'Do they honestly think this can contain me?'_ Akabane grabbed the bars with his hand and gave a very hard jerk, but the bars didn't break. Surprised by their strength Akabane released the bars, brought out a few scalpels and tried to slice through the wood; again no success. _'What in the world?'_ Akabane thought amazed.

Akabane put his scalpels away and reached for the bars again, feeling them this time they were in fact wood, but he'd never heard of wood this strong before. Just then Akabane heard something outside the doors beyond his cell. It sounded like someone talking, but it was low so Akabane tried to hear what was being said before responding.

"...Ritual that cannot be spoken about..." was all he could manage to hear. _'A ritual?'_ Akabane thought to himself, _'What kind of ritual?'_ Akabane listened a moment more, he heard the rustling of feet and then nothing more. "Who's there?" Akabane said aloud, but there was no response.

Akabane peered through the open door beyond his cell, nothing. Akabane became overwhelmed with the feeling of being trapped, but shook it off immediately and replaced it with overwhelming irritation. "I know you're out there and I demand to know why I'm being held prisoner." Again silence. Akabane's irritation grew, he turned from the bars to look again at the library, but just then he heard the voice again, "...A ritual to sacrifice outsiders..."

Akabane whirled around to see who spoke, but saw no one. He peered though the doors beyond the gate, turned to examine his cell, there was no one there. "For the last time, who's there?" Akabane said trying to suppress his irritation. Nothing. Akabane suppressed his irritation completely now, he needed to figure out what was going on. _'A ritual to sacrifice outsiders? It sounds like I've stumbled into some backwoods village somewhere.'_

Akabane walked to the back of the cell where the books were and heard the voice again, "...The key to this cell is in the Osaka house..." Akabane stopped and looked around again, _'It sounds like the same person every time, but I don't see anyone...'_ he thought to himself. Akabane examined the walls and ceiling of his cell, looking for signs of cameras and speakers, but the cell, like everything else he'd seen, was old and devoid modernization. Judging by the lighting he could see there wasn't an ounce of technology in this place.

Akabane turned to the books on the shelves, from what he could gather they were merely books on old myths and legends, but the dialect was not one he was familiar with. As he scanned the bookshelves he came across what appeared to be bound notes. He pulled them from the shelf and looked at them, the writing was more modern than the rest of them, but still a bit old for him; yet he knew he could decipher this one if he tried. The notes in hand Akabane moved to the front of the cell to look out the door one more time; there was still no one to be found. Akabane sat down in front of the small desk that was there and began to decipher the notes.

Ban, Ginji and Himiko once again reached their meeting place. They had searched every stone statue they came across and found nothing. "How many of these things are there?" Himiko asked, amazed. "Quite a few, there's another one around this corner and I remember seeing more of 'em on my way from the graveyard," Ban said as they continued walking. "Do you think Akabane's ok?" Ginji said, wondering aloud. "I hope so," Himiko answered him. "What? You're not telling me you're worried about him, Ginji, are you?" Ban asked amazed. Himiko glared at Ban, but he ignored her, looking straight at Ginji.

"Uh, well, no. Not really, I mean, I'm sure Akabane can handle himself, it's just..." Ginji stammered. "It's just not like him to get caught like this, right?" Ban finished. "Yeah," Ginji answered. "I know what you mean, Ginji," Ban said as he turned his attention forward and started walking again, "Something's really amiss here if a guy like Jackal can get captured so quickly and easily." "What are you saying, Midou?" Himiko countered, she knew that statement had a double meaning. "What I'm saying is that either this place is seriously haunted and we're just victims of something much stronger than all of us, or that Jackal may know more about what's going on here than he's letting on," Ban replied with a backwards glance to her. "Admit it, Himiko, Dr. Jackal's proven more than once he's capable of deception. I'm not pointing any fingers just yet, but I am saying that we should be on guard."

Himiko kept her mouth shut, she was irritated at Ban's accusation, but she knew that he could be right. She hated how Ban always caught on to things like that faster than she did. Ginji kept quiet as well, he knew what Ban said could be possible, but it just didn't feel right to him. Something told him that wasn't the case here, but he had no evidence to back that claim, not yet. Just then they all rounded the corner, "There it is," Ban said as he pointed to the end of the path. Ban and Himiko continued to walk forward but stopped when they realized Ginji wasn't following. They looked back and saw that Ginji was looking all around him and then stopped, staring straight past them.

He was back again, back to when the village looked new. He looked ahead of him and saw Munakata walking towards the statue and then kneeling in front of it. Ginji started to move forward, to see what he had found, but as he did Munakata disappeared, and when he blinked again his surroundings went back to the way they were before, with Ban and Himiko standing in front of him staring at him. "Ginji, what the hell's wrong with you?" Ban asked. "I saw him again," Ginji said and he rushed forward towards the statue, "This is it Ban-chan, the second key is here!" "Do you see what I'm saying now, Midou?" Himiko asked looking straight at Ban. "Yeah," Ban said looking from Ginji back to her, "But what I just saw did not look like all out possession. More like he's just seeing visions, spiritual traces." Himiko didn't look convinced as she looked at Ginji who was now standing waving the key in the air with a big grin on his face.

Just then, however, he heard something stirring behind him, when he looked back he saw a grotesque human figure. "Guaahhh! Ban-chan, there's more of them!" Ginji yelled as he turned to run back to them, but stopped when he saw two more behind them. Ban and Himiko already knew and moved toward Ginji to escape the figures' grasp, "We noticed Ginji, time to do your thing!" Ban said looking back at him. "Right," Ginji said as he gathered his energy, "Miss Himiko, catch!" Ginji said as her threw the key to her. She caught it, but Ban had to grab her to keep her from getting touched by one of the ghosts.

Ginji turned his attention back to the one closest to him, prepared he allowed the figure to reach out and touch him. As soon as he started draining the figure struggled to free itself, like the others, but Ginji didn't yield; and it wasn't long before it disappeared. "Let's get a move on Ginji!" Ban called. Ginji turned and Himiko and Ban were almost right behind him. Preparing himself as he ran he went in front of them and for lack of time and space tried to take the two of them on at once. This proved a bit more difficult for Ginji.

While the draining process went just as smoothly as if he were only draining one, keeping a hold on the both of them proved near futile. Ginji struggled to keep his energy grip on both but one slipped away, so Ginji merely concentrated his energy on the one and went after the third as soon as possible.

When the third finally vanished Ginji fell to his knees panting to catch his breath. Ban and Himiko came over to him, Ban knelt beside him, "You ok, Ginji?" "Yeah..." Ginji huffed, "just...a little tired..." Himiko noticed that he had just taken on the same amount of ghosts as he had on top of the hill but he didn't faint this time.

"You must be getting better at this, you didn't pass out this time," she said. "Yeah..." Ginji panted, "But I still feel...just as tired..." Ban took Ginji's arm and put it over his shoulder pulling him up to his feet. "Let's go," Ban said as he began walking with him, "We need to find some more holy water." "Do you think that shrine you found the first one in has any more?" Himiko asked, following. "No, I was attacked there, but I had enough time before to check the place out and that was the only bottle I found there." "So what do we do now?" Himiko asked. "We keep going, keeping our eyes peeled for anything we can find," Ban said and the three of them made their way back to the gate.

Akabane stopped reading a moment and rubbed his temple, the age of the document didn't help his ability to read it. He managed to pick out words here and there, but the full text of the document was still unknown to him. _'Shrine maidens, a sacrificial ritual, boys are used too...this is not making much sense, let alone much relevance to me.'_ Akabane looked again to the document, _'People believed...something was a single being...split...at birth?'_ Akabane thought on this a moment, _'They must mean twins, yes, I see that now. Two bodies as one the shrine maiden becomes a god. Well this is all very interesting but I still don't see what any of this has to do with me.'_

Akabane set the notes down on the desk and went back to the bookshelf, he remembered seeing another set of notes there. He searched the shelf again and found the second one, taking it with him to the desk. _'Let's see what this one says.'_ Akabane sat again and began reading. _'Let's see...guard...won't talk...treatment..came to village...reason brought.'_ Akabane raised an eyebrow to this, he got a sense of negativity from the characters used here. _'Looks like this person was duped into coming here,' _he thought, then continued reading. _'Cell...store papers...important writings...research..not see. Whoever wrote this was researching this place and taken prisoner. Why?'_ He read on, _'Hell..abyss...hole..netherworld...open... disaster. So somewhere there's a hole in the ground that's the doorway to hell that will bring disaster if it's opened.'_

Akabane sighed, this was becoming more superstitious than he cared for. He was never one to believe in old folk tales. What's more was nothing he had before him was giving him any reason why he was being held prisoner. Just then he remembered the words he'd heard before, _'A ritual to sacrifice outsiders'_ but why? What do outsiders have to do with the shrine maiden ritual?

Akabane stood again and went back to the bookshelves looking for more clues. When he reached the back shelf he noticed a piece of parchment open on the ground. He picked up the parchment and saw that it was a map, just then he recalled the last words he'd heard, _'The key to this cell is in the Osaka house..'_ Akabane studied the map; it was more of a blueprint to a house, but showing the way to a hidden basement. Akabane looked at the notes on the map and made out the word Osaka. _'So this is where the key to this cell is...'_

The sound of metal falling on the wooden floor took Akabane's attention away from the map; he looked to the floor and found an old key. It had a peculiar design on it, and was shaped differently from any key Akabane was familiar with, but the grooves and notches on it indicated that it was used to unlock something. Akabane went to the small door to his cell, but noticed there were two locks on his actual cell door, and they had normal keyholes. He then looked to the open door beyond the cell, but it appeared to have a similar lock to the cell's door. Akabane stood examining the key again, _'Where would a key like this be used?'_

Ban, Ginji and Himiko finally made it to the gate; Ban was still helping Ginji walk. Himiko went up to the gate and examined the lock, trying to see how the two keys were used. Ban stood behind with Ginji, watching her a moment when something caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw something in the grass. Ban took Ginji over there and they knelt to see what it was. Ban picked it up; it was a small vile. "What do you think it is, Ban?" Ginji asked looking from the vile to him again. Ban examined it, there was writing on it, "I think I see herb, but I can't make out the rest," he handed the vile to Ginji.

"What are you two doing?" Himiko said, she stopped trying to open the gate a moment to see what they were up to. "Look Himiko-san!" Ginji exclaimed, holding the vile up to her," What do you think it is?" Himiko took it from him and examined it, "Looks like some kind of medicine, where'd you find it?" She handed the vile back to Ginji. "Here on the ground," Ban said. Ginji opened the vile and sniffed it, it had a pungent funny smell, but he got a weird sense of energy from it. "Well?" Ban said, watching Ginji. Ginji shrugged, and then on impulse downed the vile's contents.

"Ack!! Ginji!!!" Ban and Himiko both yelled at him. But Ginji swallowed and stood on his own. Ban and Himiko stared in amazement. "I think it's like that holy water, I feel better," Ginji said closing the vile and looking back at them. Ban stood, "Yeah? Just as good?" "Not quite, Ban, it only gives me some energy back, I still feel pretty tired, but I'm well enough to walk on my own now." Ban punched Ginji in the face, "OW!! Ban-chan, why'd you do that??" "Because, you idiot, the next energy drink was supposed to be MINE!!!" "I'm sorry, Ban-chan!!" Ginji cowered. "Knock it off you two, I'm sure we'll find more, we need to get going," Himiko said, not at all suppressing her irritation.

Ban and Ginji followed Himiko back to the gate. Himiko looked at the gate again, took the two keys and put them in the slots she saw simultaneously. The first try didn't work, the keys wouldn't go in at all so Himiko switched the keys around and tried again; this time the keys went in smoothly and they all heard the great gate unlock. Himiko looked back at them and they nodded. All three went up to the gate and pushed both doors open. Beyond the gate was an old bridge over a river, at the other end was an eerie looking mansion. "I don't like the look of this, Ban," Ginji said. Ban looked on, "Neither do I, Ginji, but what choice do we have?" "Right," Himiko said, timidity in her voice, "Let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I'm caught up. (Completely ignoring what I should be doing in an effort to make myself feel better). Anyway, now starts the new chapter updates, I will be posting them in the new format as all of the previous updates I have been posting. Please comment on whether I have made it easier to read or not. Well, I have to go now, I'll be back around.

As the three of them crossed the bridge their tension grew, with each step thoughts and apprehensions filled their minds. What would they find on the other side? A comrade in trouble or the one behind their mysterious appearance in this village?

They reached the other side and found themselves standing in front of another gate, this one with a butterfly emblem on each door. Ban recognized it from the shrine he had visited earlier. It was the same emblem that had decorated the doors there too. Ban reached for the doors first and pushed, they opened. They all walked through into an open courtyard with the entrance to the mansion itself also decorated with the butterfly emblem from the gate.

Ginji and Ban took only two steps forward when something appeared in front of them. The laughter began again and Himiko froze. There, standing before them, was the girl in the bloody kimono Himiko had seen at the front gate when Akabane disappeared. Ban stood before Himiko and Ginji readied himself, but as soon as she appeared the laughter stopped and she disappeared as well. They remained on guard, waiting for her to show up again, but after several long minutes of waiting they relaxed; it appeared that she wasn't coming back.

Ban looked back at Himiko who was still tense, looking around for the girl, "That was her!" Himiko exclaimed, a twinge of fear in her voice, "That was the girl from before." She looked to Ban and Ginji. Ginji nodded and looked back at the house, "Ban, I've got a bad feeling about this place." Ban simply nodded, "Let's go." They all moved forward into the house.

The front doors opened easily, and once inside they all stopped to survey their surroundings. Ban looked to Ginji, "Anything?" "Huh?" Ginji replied staring at him blankly. Ban fought back the urge to punch him, his ignorance was both endearing and irritating; right now it was just plain irritating. "Do you see the guy, Ginji? Where do we go now?" Ban replied after he regained his cool. "Oh, um, no Ban." Ginji said. Ban sighed, "Lets just go then."

The three of them walked down the hallway, there were two doors at the end, Himiko took the left door as Ban took the right. Ban's door was locked while Himiko's opened; filing through the left door they searched the room. Himiko searched the old Kimono box in the near corner while Ban searched the drawers beyond the partition. "Hey! I found another vile!" Ban exclaimed, but stopped upon notice of Ginji's behavior. "What is it, Ginji?" Ban asked putting the vile in his pocket. Himiko came from the corner to see what was going on. Ginji didn't reply, he simply opened the door in front of him and walked through; Ban and Himiko followed.

The hallway was dimly lit, but this didn't phase Ginji, he walked on ahead with confidence; he knew where he was going. "He must be seeing that guy again," Himiko said as they followed. "Yeah," Ban replied, "And he's leading us somewhere." Ban and Himiko glanced down a side hall as they passed. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I feel like we're being led into something really bad," Himiko said, concern in her voice. "Like a trap?" Ban asked. "I don't know, maybe. This just doesn't feel right." As Ginji walked down the hallway he followed Munakata while veiled priests bustled all around them. They spoke in whispers so their conversations were not audible, but the buzz of their whispers loomed and gave Ginji an overwhelming bad feeling. Munakata turned the corner and went in the doors that were there; Ginji followed.

"Any idea why Ginji's seeing this man?" Himiko inquired as they followed him through the hall. "No clue, you?" Ban responded. "Well, my only guess is that he must have some connection with this man..." Himiko started. "You don't mean like a past life do you?" Ban inquired looking at her skeptically. "And what if I do?" Himiko answered glancing at him sternly. "Tsch," Ban scoffed. "I'm well aware of how you feel about these things Ban, but you have to realize that these things are possibilities now," Himiko lectured. Ban remained silent but his expression changed from irritated to calm as he took in her words.

They rounded the corner as Ginji did and followed him through a door that was there. "Wonder what he sees when he sees this guy..." Ban mused aloud as they entered. "Probably this place as it looked before, judging by his actions," Himiko suggested. "How do you figure?" Ban looked at her. "Because," Himiko responded matter-of-factly, "As he walks when he sees this guy he's always looking around at everything. Watch him, you'll see what I mean." Ban began watching Ginji more closely as they continued to follow.

Ginji and Munakata had entered what looked to be a grand hall, perhaps where the former residents had dined, but now it was just full of people who were either sitting or standing around conversing. Again their voices weren't above a whisper but a few paused to sneak a sideways glance at Munakata. Ginji felt uneasy here and he noticed that Munakata seemed to as well. They rounded the far corner and went through the door at the end of the narrow hall. Once outside Ginji found himself looking at a small garden, Munakata had already turned left and headed up the stairs. As Ginji looked on Munakata disappeared, and when he blinked his surroundings became decrepit and somber once more.

Ban and Himiko stood behind him, Ban spoke first, "Well?" Ginji turned, half startled by the sound of his voice, but all the same happy to hear it. "He...he went this way and then disappeared." "Any idea why he led us this way?" Ban asked. Ginji stared a moment, "What do you mean Ban?" "Well, we passed a side hallway back in the first hall and now there's also this other hallway," Ban pointed to the right. Himiko was already walking down that way but came to realize it was a dead end. "There's nothing this way, Ban," Himiko called to him as she turned to head back, just then something shone in the dim light and caught her eye. Himiko turned back and knelt before where she had seen the light and found a small shiny rock, one side was smooth and reflective.

"What is it Himiko?" Ban asked coming to the edge of the hall, Ginji beside him. "Nothing special just a shiny rock," Himiko said about to toss it. "Let me see," Ban said and Himiko held on to it and brought it to him. Ban examined it, the rock had an eerie feel to it, even the way it reflected light struck a wrong chord with him, but he tossed it back to Himiko and said, "Hang on to it, who knows, it may come in handy in this place." Ban turned and headed toward the stairs. Ginji and Himiko stared after him a moment, "You're not serious?" Himiko asked in disbelief, "What good is a rock going to be?" Ban simply looked back, "Who knows, but I think we should hang on to it. Now come on," he said and started up the stairs. Ginji looked at Himiko and shrugged and then started for the stairs. Himiko, still in disbelief, put the stone in her pocket and followed suit.

They followed the stairs up to the second floor and went through the only door they found there. Once inside they headed down the narrow hallway, Ban noticed a door not far on the left and went to open it. It opened without much effort and they stood there looking inside. They saw what looked to be a round bookshelf with an alter in the center of the room and large statues lining the walls. Ban set one foot inside the room but then Ginji took off down the hallway, Ban turned to look, "Ginji! Where are you-" he started. Himiko and him looked on; Ginji was following the man again.

Ginji had looked inside the room Ban opened but something told him to look down the hallway and when he did he blinked and saw Munakata again turning the corner at the end. Ginji did so now and saw another door at the very end of the hallway. Ban and Himiko caught up and saw the door. Without a word Ginji moved forward to the door. Himiko became overwhelmed with fear and grief, she didn't understand why, but she called out to Ginji all the same. "Ginji, I don't think we should open that door!" Ban looked at her, Ginji stopped and looked back, "Why Miss Himiko?" Ginji asked. Himiko shook her head and backed away slowly, "I...I don't know, but I'm getting a really bad feeling about following this guy. I don't think we should open that door."

Ban looked from Himiko to Ginji. Ginji was staring at the floor a moment, as in thought, then looked back up at Himiko, "I'm scared too, Miss Himiko, but I also want to know what's going on, why I'm seeing this guy. He doesn't look bad to me." Himiko shook her head. "Ghosts have been known to take two forms Ginji," Ban said. "Two forms?" Ginji asked. "Yes," Ban continued, "One to lure and one to harm or kill. The luring form is said to look more calm and human, while the other can look much closer to their true self which can sometimes be monster-like." Ginji hesitated, "How can you tell, Ban-chan?" "You can't," Ban replied. Ginji looked at the door, he didn't feel scared or vulnerable to harm when he saw Munakata, but what Ban just said did make sense. Ginji clenched his fist and braced himself, he had to know; he wanted to know what this man was trying to tell him.

"Ban, stay here with Miss Himiko, if something happens to me you guys go on and find a way out of this place, okay?" "Ginji-" Ban began but Ginji interrupted, "I have to know, Ban. What this guy wants, why I'm seeing him. Take Miss Himiko and go look for Akabane, if I make it out of this then I'll catch up to you." "Don't be stupid, Ginji, Himiko and I aren't going anywhere." Himiko looked at Ban, fearful. "I'll wait here with her, but if you need help, yell, alright?" Ginji looked back and smiled, "Thanks Ban." Ginji turned back to the door, moved forward and went inside.

The doors opened easily and once inside the bright light flashed again and his surroundings were like new. Just beyond the door, standing in front of a bookshelf at the other end was an older man Ginji didn't recognize. The man turned startled by Ginji's entrance. "Munakata, that was quick! Did you find Itsuki?" "No," Ginji heard Munakata say, then he saw Munakata walk forward and watched them both talk. "The villagers won't tell me anything about him. They did tell me that Mutsuki fell ill and passed away." Munakata looked sad and Ginji saw the other man's face turn to concern. "I'm sorry to hear that, but that the villagers won't tell you anything about Itsuki is strange. I shall ask the head of the house this evening about him." "Thank you Makabe-sensei," Munakata said as he bowed. "You're welcome, Munakata. Now if you would go to the other houses and see what you can find out about the festival that's to be held I will remain here in this house and see what I can find." "Yes," Munakata said and bowed again, he then turned toward Ginji to leave and disappeared. The other man disappeared too; Ginji stood a moment taking in all he just saw, then looked again where the older man had been. He decided to go look at the books on the shelf to see what he could find.

Outside in the hallway Himiko was still nervous and Ban became anxious. It had been several minutes now since Ginji went into the room and they had heard nothing. "Do you think we should-" Himiko began. "Yeah, I'm gonna go check on him," Ban said as he began moving forward. Himiko bit her lip and then moved forward behind him. Ban opened the door, "Ginji?" He saw Ginji at the other end of the room looking at him with a book in hand; Himiko looked in and saw the same. He seemed fine, "You ok, Ginji?" Ban looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine Ban-chan," he replied looking back at the book, puzzled. Ban looked around as he moved forward, "Anything happen?" "They're looking for him," Ginji said as he closed the book.

Himiko and Ban stared at Ginji, but Ban beat Himiko to the punch, "They?" he said. "Yeah, here Ban, look at this, I can't read it," Ginji said as he held out the book to Ban. Ban moved forward, as he took the book he said, "Ginji, who's they?" "Munakata and Makabe," Ginji replied. Himiko didn't like this but kept silent, she knew Ban would ask all her questions. "So who's this Makabe guy now?" Ban asked as he opened the book and looked at it. "I'm not sure, but Munakata seems to know him and even be here with him. He might be his boss or his teacher because he told Munakata to go looking for information about some festival that was held here." "Festival, huh?" Ban said as he closed the book, Ginji looked at him expectantly. "You can't read this, Ginji, because it's a very old dialect. I can make out bits and pieces here and there, but not only is the language out dated but the books are in such poor condition that it doesn't help." "What were you able to read, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked as he took the book from him and put it back on the shelf. "Not enough to know what's being said. I have no idea what that book says, Ginji."

Ginji looked forlornly at the bookshelf then turned back to Ban and Himiko. Ginji saw her first, Himiko had grown pale, "Let's go, now!" Himiko exclaimed. Just then the temperature plummeted, Himiko turned and went for the door, Ban and Ginji followed suit; they all stopped dead at the sight. The door was only open a crack, but there she was, the girl in the white kimono peeking in and then vanishing. They all waited, but nothing further happened, and the temperature steadily returned to normal. Ban looked to Himiko, "You felt that coming, didn't you?" he asked her. Himiko nodded, "I don't know how, but yeah, I felt it coming." "It's alright, Himiko, there are people who can sense a ghost's presence before they see them. It's actually a very useful ability," Ban said, reassuring her. Himiko seemed to calm somewhat, but was still very frightened. "Come on," Ban said heading for the door once more, "Let's find Akabane and get the hell out of here." Ginji nodded and they all filed out the door back into the hallway.

Back in the first room the three of them looked around for any clue as to what was going on. Ban approached the bookshelf in the center. Taking down a book he said, "More old books..." Ban scanned through the one he held. Nothing he could decipher so he put the book back and grabbed another one. This one had a blank spine and seemed to be in a bit better condition than all the others. The outer cover was a faded red, opening the book the pages were worn, but the writing was still legible, and a bit more modern than the others! Ban could read this one, albeit the language was still a bit old fashioned, but he was able to understand what was being said. He began reading intently as Himiko and Ginji finished up their search of the rest of the room.

"Find anything Ginji?" Himiko asked wandering over to him. Ginji was peering through the lattice at the northwest corner of the room. "Not really, but...hey, I think I see a door!" Ginji said as he leaned forward to try and confirm his discovery. He pulled back and nodded for Himiko to take a look, she leaned forward and saw it too; a small door on the other side of the lattice at the end of a narrow hallway. She pulled back and looked at Ginji, "Wonder where that goes..." Ginji shrugged but then Himiko glanced over his shoulder and saw Ban just standing reading a book intently.

"Did you find something Ban?" Himiko said as she made her way towards him. Ginji turned and saw Ban looking up and closing a book, "Yeah," Ban replied turning towards them, "I found one I could read." "Really, Ban-chan!!!??? What did it say!!???" Ginji exclaimed as he pounced Ban trying to see the book. Ban became irritated and punched him to the ground, "Knock it off you moron and I'll tell you!" Himiko couldn't help but smile at the two of them, even in a very mysterious and dangerous situation the two of them could still manage to act like idiots. She was grateful for it, though she didn't outwardly show it.

"Well?" she asked. Ban turned serious once more as he placed the book back on the shelf. "It talked about shrine maidens being made into crimson butterflies and becoming guardians of the village. Apparently those that became butterflies went to heaven and shined a light on the place. Sounds hokey to me, but even if it's not I have no idea how they would go about turning a person into a butterfly..."

Ginji sat on the floor where Ban had left him, he assumed a thinking pose and began trying to figure out how to make a person into a butterfly. "Maybe they dressed the shrine maidens up as butterflies? But then how would you get them to heaven?" "Ginji, don't think, it doesn't suit you," Ban said, "I have no idea what they mean. The only way I know of to get to heaven is when you die." Himiko caught on, "Ban, you don't think...?" Ban looked at her, "Like I said, I have no idea, but given the situation I don't think we can rule anything out." Ginji looked up at Ban expectantly as he moved toward the door they had come.

"Sacrificial rituals have in one way or another been a part of almost every culture's history." "You mean," Ginji said as he stood, "They killed the shrine maidens?" Ban looked back, "It's possible, Ginji." Ginji clenched his fists, "How could they? It's unforgivable..." "Cool it, Ginji, I know how you feel, but we need to keep our heads cool so we can get out of this place." Ginji tried to calm as he followed Ban. Himiko stood looking from them to another door in the southeast corner, "What about that door?" Himiko said looking back at them and pointing to the other door. Ban and Ginji stopped and looked in the direction she was pointing. There was a second door to this room. "Good work, Himiko," Ban said as he made his way to it. Ginji stood dumbfounded, "Where did that come from!?" he turned and looked at Himiko. The two of them had searched the whole room, how did he miss it? Himiko just smiled and followed Ban. Ginji shook himself back and followed them through the other door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we are, Chapter 7, at long last. You know, ultimately I know what I want to do w/this story but I don't know how many chapters it will take me to do it. I still have a lot of storyline details to work out. Forgive me if this turns out to be a longer story than any of you banked on. Funny that this started out as a little fun project to kill time at work during my down times. Another tidbit of useless info is that I also would like to do a GB Zero I story as well, but then it wouldn't be fair to exclude FF III. Truth be told I have no idea how to incorporate the Get Backers into the FF III storyline. But if you guys would like to see me try let me know. Thanks for reading, see you again soon.

In the darkness he sat, terrified; never before had he seen such things. He was even afraid of staying in one spot for too long, they found him that way. He decided to stand and see if the coast was clear; he stood and opened the closet door.

He'd hid himself here after being chased by them, but that was at least twenty minutes ago. He looked now down both sides of the hallway and saw nothing. He stepped out cautiously, still nothing, it seemed he was in the clear; for now. He raised his hand and touched the strings now lining the hallway in a spider web fashion; none of them had worked.

He rounded the hallway corner and was greeted by a gruesome sight, it startled him and he was terrified once more. There, hanging in the midst of the strings, was the doll. He waited, with bated breath, for the worst to happen, but after several minutes nothing did. The doll simply hung, lifeless, and grotesquely strung through.

Kazuki did all he could to calm himself; his nerves were beyond shot at this point. He needed to find Shido, he'd heard him scream a while ago, but didn't know where it was coming from. He'd also heard someone else scream, not long before Shido, but he wasn't sure who it was. Yet, as blood curdling as the scream had been, he was somewhat relieved to hear that he and Shido had not been all alone here.

Kazuki navigated the strings carefully; making his way back out of the hallway, back the way he had come. This hallway was different from the hallway where he lost Shido, this house was old and seemed to be a maze of hallways. Kazuki made it back to the first door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. This unnerved him, he was certain this had been the door he came in. However, now, no matter what he did, the door wouldn't open. Kazuki gave up on the door and moved back out into the hallway. He looked from side to side and decided to go to the right this time. He hadn't seen anything promising to his left and he didn't want to disturb the doll any further.

Coming out of the web of strings into the open hallway he made his way to the end and looked to his right. Down the last stretch of the hall there were two doors; one on the left and one on the end wall. Kazuki went up to the first door and opened it, to his surprise and horror he found himself looking into a room of dolls, with life-size dolls in the center of the far wall. The doll on the left greatly resembled his pursuers while the one of the right was incomplete. Behind the dolls was a large box that looked to have buttons from where he stood, but he couldn't tell for sure.

Kazuki debated entry however; the tables along the walls were covered with dolls. Kazuki took a step backward and closed the door. Once closed Kazuki leaned against it trying to maintain himself, he was not used to this level of fear; in truth he didn't know how to handle it. He struggled with himself for a moment and then lifted his head and looked at the final door. Kazuki stood and went to it.

Kazuki put his hand on the door, it didn't open, he looked down to where his hand was, he had felt something there; it was a lock. The door was locked but the lock was on this side and looked easy enough to undo. Kazuki undid the lock and pushed on the door once more; it opened.

Kazuki went through cautiously and found himself in an open room with a curtained area to his left and an old projector in the center. Kazuki went further in, the door closing behind him. He hesitated a moment before moving forward to investigate the curtained corner, as he did the projector suddenly reeled to life. Startled, Kazuki jumped as he turned to the projector. He watched the images on the wall, forgetting about the curtained area. Entranced, Kazuki moved forward slowly and stopped when he was almost beside the projector.

The images were old and erratic, and they didn't make much sense to him, still he watched. The film dragged on, endlessly it seemed, the camera was now going down a hallway, but Kazuki thought he'd heard something off to his left somewhere; a voice he thought. Kazuki looked away from the film to his left at another door, he moved toward it but stopped suddenly. A face had started to emerge from it, as did the body attached to it, and the voice he thought he'd heard a moment ago was clear now, "Help.. me..."

When the woman was in full view her head was dangling to the side, attached only by skin. Kazuki was mortified and stumbled backward as the ghost approached him. He couldn't think fast enough, it seemed like hours before he finally thought to go back through the door he'd come, but as the thought came to him and he moved to execute it the woman vanished. Kazuki stopped, and looked in the direction the ghost had been. However his hesitation cost him, when he finally turned back to the door to leave she reappeared right in front of him and grabbed him. Kazuki finally managed to scream from the pain and after what seemed like an eternity in her grasp he collapsed to the floor.

Ginji got a funny feeling, like something was trying to pull him somewhere else. The feeling puzzled him, but as Himiko and Ban moved on ahead of him he shook it off and followed. The door had lead them to a small partitioned room and a stairway down. Ban and Himiko examined between the partitions, most were empty. However, in one there was a hole in the floor. Himiko examined the hole while Ban looked through the chest of drawers he had found at the end before the stairs. Ginji came up behind Himiko, trying to see what she was looking at so intently.

"What'd you find, Miss Himiko?" he asked her. Himiko turned to look at him and then looked back at the hole moving to the side, "Do you see something there in the cobwebs, Ginji? I think I see something..." Ginji crouched beside her and peered through. Indeed, there was something stuck in the cobwebs, but as covered and dusty as it was he couldn't quite see what. "Yeah, I think I do Miss Himiko, hang on..." Ginji got on his stomach and tried to reach for it, unfortunately the object was just out of reach. By this time Ban had walked over to where the two of them were. Ginji had just pulled his arm back out and was getting up; Himiko was already standing. "What's up?" Ban asked looking from one to the other. "I found something caught in the cobwebs in that hole, it's a metal object of some kind, maybe another key," she answered him. "But I can't reach it," Ginji chimed in. Ban kneeled to peer through the hole and found what Himiko was talking about, but if Ginji couldn't reach it then most likely neither could he. He stood, "Come on, lets see what else we can find, we know where it is, if we think we need we'll come back for it." Ginji and Himiko nodded and they proceeded down the stairs.

At the bottom they found two doorways, one ahead of them and one to the right, in the corner by the stairs. There was an old grandfather clock next to the stairway door, but it was shattered and stopped. Ginji went up to the clock and examined it; it had stopped at 10:09. Ginji wondered if that time had any significance. Ban had gone to examine the boxes and drawers next to the far door. When Ginji looked at the clock's pendulum he noticed something reflective inside. He reached in, careful not to cut himself on the shattered glass, and pulled out another bottle of holy water. At the same moment he found it Ban had found something as well, "Hey!" Ginji exclaimed, "I found another bottle of holy water!" "I found something too," Ban said holding up the vile, "Another herb vile." Ban pocketed the vile.

"But Ban, weren't you going to use the next one we found?" Ginji asked." Ban looked at him, "No, Ginji, I think we better save these things for another attack. I'm alright." Himiko looked at him skeptically, _'Always has to play the tough guy,'_ she thought to herself. Ginji pocketed the bottle he'd found and they all grouped in the center looking from door to door.

"Which door should we take?" Himiko asked. "Should we split up?" Ginji asked. "I don't think that'd be a good idea, Ginji. You're the only one of us that can fight these things, remember?" Ban reminded him. "Oh yeah," Ginji said feeling silly he had asked. "Well, which one then?" Himiko said looking to the doors once more. "Only one way to decide," Ban said reaching into his pocket. Himiko looked at him bewildered. Ban pulled out a coin, "Heads says we take the door by the boxes, tails says we take the door by the clock, ready?" Ban flipped the coin. Himiko looked exasperated, _'He's leaving our lives to a game of chance!'_ Ban caught the coin and slammed it on his left hand, when he pulled away his right hand he revealed the results. Himiko and Ginji leaned in to see. "Heads it is," Ban said as he pocketed the coin and went for the door. Ginji followed but Himiko hung back for a moment watching the two of them, _'He hasn't changed one bit.'_

Ban and Ginji went through the door, Ginji stopped, blinking again. Ban stopped noticing his behavior, _'He's seeing him again,'_ he thought and stood and watched Ginji. Himiko noticed the strange behavior of the two of them and hesitated following, she guessed what must have been happening.

Ginji blinked and everything was like new again, only this time he didn't see Munakata but two girls in white kimonons. One was speaking to the other, but Ginji recognized them, _'There's two scary girls?'_ he thought, horrified. But on further observation he noticed that neither kimono was stained with anything, let alone blood. _'Wait, are these the girls?'_

Ginji moved forward a little, one of the girls seemed frightened. "Sae, we can't let Munakata's teacher be used in the ritual, we have to help him." The other girl simply nodded, yet she didn't seem sure of herself. She looked around and then back at her, "Yae..." "I know," the first girl said, "but we have to do this, for Munakata and Itsuki-san." Sae nodded more confidently this time and the two girls took off down the hall. Ginji didn't know what was going on, _'A ritual? You mean...?'_ Ginji took off after the girls. "Ginji!" Ban exclaimed, "Himiko, lets go!" and Ban took off after Ginji.

Himiko began to run when she heard something thud behind her. She stopped, scared to turn around. She hesitated a moment but turned. There in the hole above, where she found the object in the cobwebs, was a child looking back at her. "Over here!" it said as it waived and vanished. Himiko froze and looked to the floor, the thud had been a red ball. She looked from the hole to the ball, _'That...that wasn't there before!'_ she thought. She moved forward, knelt and picked up the ball. Once in hand the child appeared again on the stairs, "Come on!" he said as he ran up the stairs and vanished.

Himiko was scared, but went up the stairs to the hole. She stood before it, _'Maybe if I drop this ball...' _Himiko knelt before the hole and dropped the ball into it. She watched as the ball fell through, knocking the object to the floor. Himiko was in disbelief, it worked! She turned to stand when the boy appeared again in front of her; she froze. The boy simply smiled and disappeared.

Himiko waited to see if he would show again, but after several moments she stood and went down stairs to retrieve the object. At the bottom of the stairs she looked and found the object, she had been right, it was a key. There was a diamond design on it, Himiko looked up and around but she didn't see the ball. Himiko stood, this bothered her, she looked all around, but there was no sign of the ball anywhere. She was unnerved now, _'I was just holding it, where did it go?'_

"Himiko!" Ban exclaimed standing at the door again. She was startled by his sudden appearance, "What Midou!?" She exclaimed, angry at his rudeness and her own jumpiness. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked looking at her. Himiko stood a moment without answering; she was surprised by his accusing tone. Ginji came up behind Ban looking in. "For your information Midou I got that key from the hole up there!!" She retorted pointing behind her at the hole above. Ban looked from the hole to her, "Yeah? And how'd you do that?" Ban walked up to her. "You got it, Miss Himiko!? That's great!" Ginji said as he bounced over to her as well. Himiko didn't know why, but she was embarrassed by Ban's question, "I...uh..." Ban reached her and held out his hand, she placed the key in it. Ginji looked over his shoulder at the key and realization dawned on him, "Hey!! That's the key!!"

Ban and Himiko stared at Ginji but he snatched it and took off down the hall again. "What is he talking about?" Himiko asked as her and Ban ran to catch up. "Ginji saw another vision, but it wasn't of the guy this time, it was of two girls in white kimonos..." Himiko looked at Ban, fear in her eyes, "There's two!?" "That's what Ginji thought, but he said neither of the girls he saw had stained kimonos," Ban said, "Anyway, they led him to a door at the end of this hall, but it was locked..." Ban and Himiko had caught up. Ginji stood looking from lock to key, "See?" he said turning to them.

Himiko and Ban looked, the design on both the lock and key matched, they both had the same diamond design. Himiko was amazed, she looked back down the hallway, _'So the little boy was helping me...'_ she thought. Ban had caught Himiko's glance and looked back, when he saw nothing he looked back at her, "So, how did you get that key down?" Himiko looked accusingly at him, but didn't speak. Just then Ginji opened the door, he looked back at them, "Here we go," he said. The three of them went through the door.

Inside they noticed several options for investigation, there was a small table and brazier before them, an open doorway to their right and another hallway to their left. Ban started for the hallway while Himiko knelt by the brazier and floor cushions. Ginji started to move toward the partially open doorway when things began to flash again.

He blinked and saw the two girls again just inside the door, they handed something to Makabe who was now confined in a cell. Makabe took the object from them and looked at it, but when he looked up to ask one of them said, "You must hurry and leave." With that the two girls turned and ran, vanishing as they went. Makabe stood watching them then looked down at the object in his hand once more; vanishing himself. However as he disappeared some other form began to take his place. Somewhere deep inside Ginji felt the pain of sadness at seeing Makabe that way. He didn't understand why, but as his image vanished Ginji heard himself say, "Sensei..." as a tear escaped his eye.

As the scenery flashed again the form in Makabe's place remained. "I had no idea you thought of me in that way, Ginji-kun," the form said. As Ginji regained his normal vision he saw to his amazement and horror the form that had taken Makabe's place; it was Akabane. By now both Ban and Himiko, upon hearing the sound of his voice, were standing behind Ginji. "Akanbane!?" Himiko exclaimed. Ginji blushed slightly, embarrassed at what he had said aloud. Ban nudged Ginji forward so the three of them could go into the barred area that held him.

"So," Ban said, amused, "It seems they finally caught you." Akabane glanced at him sideways and then smiled, "So it would seem." "Akabane, why are you in here?" Ginji asked. Akabane looked at him, "Your guess is as good as mine, I woke up in here after I was attacked." Himiko remembered, "Are you alright? I heard you scream, but I couldn't see, the girl was..." "Whatever that monster did incapacitated me, but I'm fine now," he said coolly looking from her to the others, "But you all seemed to have fared well." "We've had our fair share of beatings, thanks," Ban said, "But Ginji, here, is able to fight back. He's probably the only reason we're still here." "Is that so?" Akabane said, looking at Ginji. "That's right!" Ginji said proudly.

Akabane smiled and chuckled, amused at Ginji's liveliness. Ban looked beyond where Akabane stood and saw what looked to be a small library behind him. "You find any information about what might be going on here?" Ban asked, indicating with a nod of his head toward the bookshelves behind him. Akabane's eye shifted toward Ban, without looking back he knew to what Ban was referring. "I was able to discover pieces of information," turning his head now toward Ban to match his gaze, "But as to how much of it is true I cannot say." Ban looked from Akabane back to the books, he knew what he meant by that, what little information they had found would honestly take a leap of faith to believe, but after dealing with vengeful spirits that leap wasn't looking so great.

"What information did you find?" Ban asked looking back at him. "What I found were what looked to be a researcher's notes about a ritual concerning twin shrine maidens," Akabane began. Ginji's mind flashed to the two young girls in white kimonos, _'No wonder they looked so much alike,'_ he thought to himself. Akabane continued, "Apparently once the two girls are sacrificed and become one again and they turn into a god." "Twin gods, huh?" Ban said, "We read a different take on that." "Really?" Akabane said. "Yeah, something about a shrine maiden being made into a butterfly." "That's interesting..." Akabane trailed looking back to the notes on the desk, "I also found that the researcher who wrote these notes was taken prisoner..."

"You don't think, Ban..." Ginji said as he looked to him. "I don't think what, Ginji?" Ban said looking at him perplexed. "You don't think Makabe could've been taken prisoner because he was nosing around about the festival, do you?" Ban shrugged, "I have no idea, Ginji. There's still not enough information." "What's this about a festival?" Akabane asked. "That's just it, we don't know," Himiko said. "Who's this Makabe then?" Akabane asked, looking to Ginji. "We're not sure exactly," Ban answered, "Ginji, here, has been seeing him and this other guy named Munakata." "Geez, Ban..." Ginji said, slightly embarrassed by Ban's choice of phrase. Ban just looked at him and smiled mischievously. "Ginji-kun's seeing things, hmm?" Akabane said, but to their surprise no smile appeared on his face, "I don't feel so odd then," he said adjusting his hat.

"Odd?" Himiko asked, but Ban just looked at him, _'What the hell are you talking about Jackal, you're beyond odd...' _he thought to himself. "Yes, either there's someone else here besides the four of us, or I'm hearing voices." "Do they tell you to kill things?" Ban said straight faced, Akabane merely looked at him, then looked away. "No, Midou, they actually mentioned something about a ritual to sacrifice outsiders." Ban raised an eyebrow. "What!?" Ginji and Himiko said, almost in unison. "It would seem I'm being held here for that purpose," he finished.

Ginji's mind scrambled back to what the two girls had spoken about, _"We can't let Munakata's teacher be used in the ritual.."_ Ginji looked at Akabane, "He's right..." All eyes were on Ginji now. "What do you mean, Ginji? How do you know?" Himiko asked. "They said so, the girls, they were trying to help Makabe escape before he could be used for some ritual." "Then we have to get Akabane out of here!" Himiko exclaimed. Ban knelt and examined the locks on the cell door. They both had similar designs on them; similar, but opposite. "Looks like we need a light and dark key," Ban said as he stood. "Light and dark key?" Ginji said confused. "Yup, the designs on the locks are the same, just opposite. One has a light ring overlapping a dark ring and the other the dark overlapping the light." "Where do we begin then?" Himiko asked. "I recall the voice I heard saying something about the key to this cell being in the Osaka house," Akabane said. "Where's that?" Himiko asked. "How should I know?" Akabane shrugged, but then leaned down and picked up a piece of parchment from the desk, "Here," he said folding the paper and sliding it through a hole in the bars, "This may help."

Himiko took the paper from him and Ban and Ginji moved over to see as well. It was an old blueprint of a house, one that Himiko and Ginji recognized. "Aw, not there!" Ginji said. Himiko's face turned grim, but remained silent. "You know the place, Gin?" Ban asked. "Yeah," Ginji replied, "That's the house I found Miss Himiko in, we were attacked there too." "Well, it doesn't look like we have much choice. We better get a move on," Himiko said as she folded the map back up. "Here," Akabane said sliding something else through the bars, "Take this, it may be of use to you." Himiko reached for the bars and took from him another key. This one had a circular hammer design. "Where does it go to?" Himiko asked. "I have no idea, but I found it with the map," Akabane said. "Alright then, lets go," Ban said and they all filed out.

Once out they debated for a moment which path to take. "Should we back track or go down this hallway Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Ban sighed, he didn't know, but Himiko and Ginji were depending on him to have all the answers. He looked from the hallway to the door. They had entered this house back a long ways from where they were now, but this place had to have a back door of some kind; some other way out. "Let's take the hall and see where it goes, it's a long way back to the front door. This place has to have a back door or something somewhere." Ban took the lead and Ginji and Himiko followed. Himiko pocketed the map and key. They followed the hallway to stairs leading down, with a door at the bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally moving right along, only, now I'm getting closer to the stopping point (the point when I need to start writing new chapters!) Sadly when I hit that point there may be another lapse of time between updates as my job has caught on to my rues (hehe!!) and now I don't have time to sit around and write. Which means in order to finish this story it will have to creep into my home life (like in FF3); not that I really mind. I really do need to do something else other than come home and play video games. My ears have needed a break anyway. Well, enough babbling, onward…

They gathered at the bottom and went through the door that was there; another unlocked door. They found themselves in what looked to be an underground basement with a well. Ban eyed the well as they passed, and before them was a dimly lit lantern and a stairway up. "There," Himiko said moving forward more quickly now, "I see another set of stairs."

Ban dragged his feet as he peered into the well, he couldn't see to the bottom, just then something occurred to him. Ban smiled, "Anyone ever see that horror flick about the psychic girl?" "Huh?" Himiko asked turning; he'd thrown her off with that one. "What horror movie, Ban?" Ginji asked. "The one about the girl who came out of a well and killed people," Ban continued, looking at Ginji skeptically. "I've heard of it," Himiko said, "But I'm surprised to hear you have time to go see movies. Oh, wait, never mind, I guess you do, don't you?" Himiko smiled. Ban glared at her.

"No, Ban, I don't..." Ban hit Ginji in the back of the head, "Ow!" "That's because you need to get out more you moron!" Himiko turned back towards the stairs, "Wasn't that girl a ghost or something?" she asked. Ban resumed, "Yeah, she was." "You really think you should be jinxing us, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked glancing at the well imagining some ghost girl crawling out of it. "You moron, like she's a real ghost, it was a movie." Ban and Ginji walked forward to catch up with Himiko. Himiko turned back to see if the two of them were following her yet and turned pale at the sight. The temperature plummeted, and they could hear the sound of scratching and moaning. Ban and Ginji froze. Ban saw Himiko's face and looked back. Ginji turned to look as well, all three of them watched in horror as a woman began crawling out of the well.

Ban and Ginji screamed and turned and ran toward Himiko. "See Ban-chan!! I told you not to jinx us!!!" Ginji exclaimed. "Shut up!! I wasn't being serious! How the hell was I supposed to know she was real!!" Ban yelled as they both cowered behind Himiko. She stood bewildered a moment, _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought, then turned and pushed the both of them in front of her. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" she yelled now standing behind them. "Uh, Ginji?" Ban said. Ginji whimpered a moment as the woman began stumbling toward them. Ban stared at Ginji who was still standing whimpering, "Ginji!!" he yelled and pushed him forward, "Do your thing, man!"

Ginji shuddered, but did his best to ready himself. The woman was bent over; her hair in her face so you couldn't see it, arms dangling as she walked. Ginji didn't like that he couldn't really see his opponent, but then his skin crawled at the thought of actually seeing her face; he didn't think he wanted to anymore.

Ginji moved forward a step and then stopped; the woman had stopped, as if hearing his footsteps, and tilted her head to the side and back. Ginji found he couldn't move, he didn't know why, but this ghost scared him much more than the others had. Was it because of what Ban had said?

"Ginji! What the hell are you doing?" Ban called behind him. "I...I..." Ginji stammered, but he couldn't manage much more than that. The woman was moving closer now; she was now only about ten feet away. Ginji readied, his skin still crawling. Nine feet...eight feet...seven feet...just then she stopped. Ginji didn't know what to do, was she going to keep coming or did he have to go to her?

Before he could act she reared up and came charging toward him. Her face was hideous, Ginji froze, he couldn't move. When she reached him and grabbed on, for a moment he didn't know what to do. He screamed from the pain, however he could hear Ban behind him, "Ginji!!!" The he remembered.

He did his best, despite the pain, to reverse the process; to start draining the energy from her. Once he began she started to struggle to try and break away. Ginji managed to hang on, barely. She screamed and began to vanish finally, once she was gone Ginji collapsed. Ban and Himiko went over to him.

"You alright, Ginji? What the hell happened back there?" Ban asked as he held up his friend from falling on his face. "I..." Ginji said, but was too out of breath to finish. Ban reached in his pocket and pulled out the vile, Himiko took it and helped Ginji take it. He swallowed it and after a few seconds passed he was able to stand, although still a little winded.

"I'm sorry," he managed at last, "I'm sorry, guys, I don't really know what happened, I just...froze." Ban looked at him sympathetically. "I just, I couldn't..." "Hey, don't worry about it man, you got her," Ban said putting his hand on Ginji's shoulder. Ginji looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Ban." "You sure you're ok?" Himiko asked. "I'll be alright, Miss Himiko, thanks," Ginji said. "Alright then, lets keep going." Ban said and they all went up the stairs.

At the top they found a door with a decorative lock on it. The lock bore the same design as the key Akabane had given them, the three of them smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Ginji said aloud. Ban shook his head while Himiko just continued smiling. Deep down she was glad to be stuck in a place like this with the two of them, no matter how irritating it was to have to rely Ban.

She used the key on the door and they were outside again; outside at the front door. "Looks like we just came full circle," Ban observed. Himiko shrugged, "What does it matter, this is where we needed to go anyway." Ban watched as she led the team this time, heading for the gate out. Ban looked back at the house, it was huge; even though they had come a long way, he felt that they hadn't been through even a fourth of the house. Ban turned and followed the others through the gate, back across the bridge.

Akabane sat down again, he thought it was somewhat amusing that the others had to rescue him; amusing, and yet, somewhat irritating. He didn't understand what was going on here, but he did get that it was beyond his normal realm of comprehension. As much backed by fact as the strange had been thus far, Akabane still found it incredible. _"Ginji, here, has been seeing him and this other guy named Munakata." _Were there really other people here? Or were these people what he couldn't believe them to be? Spirits.

The monster he and Himiko had encountered upon their arrival had been something, but even still he couldn't believe it was a ghost, it felt...too real. Are they capable of that? Akabane rubbed his temple. All he could do now was wait for the others, he hated depending on other people, but now he was left with no choice.

Shido looked around as he came to a stairwell leading down, he was unnerved as he walked, he had already crushed ten dolls' heads; but they kept coming. When he had given chase upstairs to the second floor they hadn't seemed to follow, but from his experience they didn't use conventional means of travel. He had felt a little helpless when he tried to sense for other creatures, he had felt nothing, but after his first run in with the dolls he tried mimicking the vulture and was able to sense death all around him. The dolls were pretentious and irritating, but their eyes were what shook him to the core; dead, with malice burning behind them. On occasion he would see a flicker of fear and remorse in them, but not often.

It had been several minutes since the last attack by the dolls; he came to the dimly lit lantern before another stairway down. It was dark, but he could see to the bottom, and the railing where he stood was broken. The whole house that he could see, between attacks, was decrepit.

He started to head down the stairs. They creaked eerily as he walked; Shido took care to step lightly to avoid having one break under him. _'Where's Kazuki?'_ He wondered to himself. They had been together when this nightmare began, but were separated in the midst of an attack. Shido wasn't sure, but it had seemed like two dolls then, but they looked so similar and he was no longer sure. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

Shido had only made it halfway down the stairs when he heard it. It came from above he thought, but before he could look up there she was; a woman falling head first to the ground from the top of the second floor. Shido's first instinct was to reach out and catch her from falling, but he stopped himself when he looked into her eyes. They were dead, just like the dolls had been; dead, and eager. He merely watched as she fell to the ground and hit, her neck breaking and her body collapsing like a rag doll.

Shido was mortified by the sight, and even more so when she proceeded to move like a crab across the floor, her eager eyes looking up at him. _'What the hell?!!?'_ he thought as he looked on, but she vanished right before him. His eyes widened, _'No, it can't be...'_ but then he heard the scream from above again.

He looked up in time to see her falling right on top of him, he couldn't move, all he could do was brace himself and scream. Her touch was icy, just as the doll's had been, and it hurt like hell too. It was like her touch was sucking the very life out of him. Shido collapsed and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. When they hit bottom her grip released and he mustered enough energy to look up, he saw her face, a creepy smile spread across it and then she vanished once again.

Shido knew that he didn't have much time before she came at him again. Above him the scream had already sounded; Shido struggled. There was a door not far from where he had fallen, if he could get there, he could make it out; but would this one follow him? There wasn't time right now to wonder or care, right now he had to get out whether he was pursued or not. He was in no condition to fight back, whatever she had done to him, felt like it had drained all his energy. Shido made it to the door when he heard a thud just behind him. He turned to see and she began crawling hideously towards him.

Shido grabbed the door and pulled, but it didn't budge. He panicked and looked at the door, it didn't open because it was locked. Shido did his best to calm himself as he undid the lock and finally threw himself out the door, making sure to swing it shut behind him. It slammed and he hesitated a moment to see if she would follow, but nothing came. Shido heaved a sigh of relief, but he knew he wasn't out of the nightmare yet. He hoisted himself up again; using the walls for support and began making his way down the hall where it had all began.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Things are a little hectic at the moment. I'm averting a lot of things right now. I apologize for the inconvenience. Chapter 10 will be up shortly and I hope that things will calm down soon to where I can start writing some more.

The three of them crossed back over the bridge in silence. Each pondering where to look once they reached the Osaka house. Himiko gazed at the map they'd been given from time to time as they walked, speculating how best to approach the task. Chances were that the ghost she and Ginji ran into in that house was still there and was going to be anything but helpful. It seemed to her that most of the helpful spirits only revealed themselves to Ginji, with the exception of the child and the platinum-haired boy, Itsuki. But even though she and Ban could see Itsuki as well, he only acknowledged Ginji. It didn't appear they could use these spirits to their advantage, only Ginji could, if _that_ was even possible; so far those spirits only showed up as guides, leading him places.

Himiko sighed, lost in her own thoughts. Ban watched her as they walked, he could see her frustration, but he knew it was for reasons very different from his own. Of all the people in the world it had to be Jackal that they had to rescue. Himiko was right that he was their partner in the up-coming mission, but that didn't mean he liked it any more. Not only did he rub Ban the wrong way, but also this place did as well. This place gave him an over whelming ominous feeling that he had felt only once before in his life; when he had met Yamato and Himiko.

True his times with them were among the best in his life, but Yamato had always given him this feeling deep in his heart. And to his dismay it had come true, something Ban never wanted to have happen again. Even though this place gave him that same feeling, he felt that there was something different, like maybe this time, whatever was to come, he could change it. Ban hoped he could trust that hunch, because things were looking bleaker by the moment.

Ginji watched as the two of them walked before him, so lost in their own thoughts that they hadn't realized their pace had quickened. Both of their faces were grim and it made Ginji sad to see them that way. He wanted to say something to put them both at ease but he couldn't think of anything; this depressed Ginji. Just then Ginji heard something, he listened and it sounded like bubbles he thought. Ginji stopped and looked all around and noticed that the bridge went over a river. Ginji smiled, _'Well that makes sense then...'_ he thought as he continued to walk. Just then he heard it again, but this time more clearly and he thought, _'Wait, isn't that what bubbles sound like under water?'_ Ginji pondered this a moment as he stood.

"Hey guys," he said at last, "Do you hear anything strange? Like bubbles underwater?" Ban and Himiko stopped, "We are on a bridge over a river, Ginji..." Ban said as he turned and stared. "Wait," Himiko said as she turned as well, "Did you say un–" Himiko stopped mid-sentence, "Ginji!" they both exclaimed. Ginji stared at them, "What?" Ginji turned and found himself staring into the eyes of a woman, scared and pale, and floating above his head. "Whoa!" Ginji exclaimed as he stumbled backward avoiding her grasp as she reached for him. Ginji turned and ran toward Ban and Himiko who also turned and the three of them made a run for the opposite gate.

They slammed into it, pushing as hard as they could when they realized that the gate opened the other way. Looking back as they opened the gate they saw her almost on top of them, the layer of mist surrounding her thinning as she came in for the attack. Ban and Ginji pushed Himiko through as they pulled the gate doors shut behind them. Dropping to the ground Ban and Ginji panted to catch their breath, both from the run and the scare. Himiko stood as she caught hers, but they only received a moment's peace when they heard another scream; again from the house to their left. Ginji's eyes widened, "Kazu..?" Ban and Himiko looked at him as Ginji made a mad dash for the house. "Shit, Ginji!!" Ban yelled as he and Himiko followed suit.

Ginji ran up the stone steps and made it up the ramp before Ban and Himiko made it to the stone steps. He went inside without hesitation but stopped upon entry, _'Should I go in the door or up the stairs?'_ he thought in a panic, looking from one to the other. _'The doors closer'_ he thought and went through, "Kazuki!!!!" Ginji shouted and went to his friend's side. Ban and Himiko heard Ginji yell as they ran to catch up, "Looks like he found thread-spinner," Ban said as they reached the door.

Once inside they found Ginji cradling the seemingly lifeless Kazuki. Himiko gasped and put her hands to her mouth as Ban moved in to examine him. Ginji was too upset to comprehend much, "Is he gonna be ok, Ban-chan?" he asked, tears running down his face. "I don't know, would you quit your crying and hand him over? I can't tell anything from here!" Ban exclaimed as Ginji released his grip on his friend. Ban took Kazuki in his arms and began searching for a pulse.

He noticed Kazuki felt very cold, but not like ice, which meant one of two things; either he was still alive or died in the last few minutes. Ban hoped it was the former for both Kazuki's and Ginji's sake. Unlike himself Ban knew Ginji wouldn't be able to handle the loss of one of his own. _'There,'_ he thought, _'I found it.'_ Ban had found a pulse, a faint one.

"He's alive," Ban announced. "Really?!" Ginji breathed. "Yeah, but it's pretty serious, if we don't get him help fast he may die." Ginji began to panic, Ban hated it when Ginji did this, he made things so much more difficult when he did. Then he remembered, "Hey Ginji!!" Ban shouted at him. Ginji stopped, "Yes Ban-chan?" "Which one did you say healed more, the vile or the bottle?" "Um, pretty sure it was the bottle, Ban-chan.." Ginji said a thoughtful look on his face despite the tears that ran down it. "Then give me the bottle you found back at the mansion." Ginji reached in his pocket and gave Ban the bottle.

Ban opened the bottle with his teeth and spit out the top, he looked at Kazuki, _'It doesn't look like he'll swallow on his own, damn!'_ he thought to himself. Ban moved his left arm that was supporting Kazuki up to his throat then emptied the contents of the bottle into his own mouth. Tossing the empty bottle aside he took his free hand and opened Kazuki's mouth as well as tipping his head backward a little. With that Ban began feeding the water to Kazuki, mouth to mouth, while his left hand caressed his throat helping him to swallow.

Ginji blushed as he watched; he'd never seen Ban so gentle before, what's more was he'd never seen Ban do _this_ before. Himiko was simply amazed to see Ban go through all this trouble for someone else. The Ban she knew never bothered with others when they were too weak to hold their own. Had being with Ginji softened him? Ginji and Himiko merely watched without saying anything.

Slowly color began to return to Kazuki's skin. His eyes fluttered from time to time until he finally came to. Smack! "OW!! Goddamn you, thread-spinner, what the hell was that for!!??" Ban yelled. Kazuki merely sat up on his own, his hand covering his mouth, blushing wildly. Himiko stifled herself, almost laughing out loud, but she still couldn't help smiling. "Yay! Kazu, you're ok!!!" Ginji exclaimed embracing his friend. Kazuki was still astonished; he looked at Ginji but his gaze returned to Ban.

"I'm sorry, Ban, but that's not the way..." Kazuki began. "That's not what it was!!!" Ban yelled turning bright red; Kazuki couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "I was just giving you some holy water, geez!" Ban stood brushing himself off. Kazuki looked at him, "Holy water?" "Yeah," Ginji said, standing up. Ginji held out his hand to help his friend stand as well. Kazuki looked to Ginji now, taking his hand.

"You see Kazuki, we've found these bottles of holy water and some small viles of this herbal stuff that give you energy back after a ghost attack," Ginji said smiling. "Ghost attack?" Kazuki said, he thought back to the woman with the broken neck, _'Was that what that was? It can't be...'_ he thought to himself. "It's obvious that's what you were attacked by, am I right?" Ban said lighting a cigarette. Kazuki looked to him again, he was still in awe, were these really ghosts?

"It was a woman, her head was dangling to the side held on only by skin it looked like..." "Right, and how many people do you know can snap their neck like that and still walk and talk?" Ban asked side-glancing him. Kazuki bit his lip, it was true, there really was no other explanation for it, but ghosts? "Mr. Ginji, have you seen Shido!?" Ginji looked surprised, "Monkey boy's here too?" Ban asked. "Shido and I got separated within the first few minutes of waking up in this place, we were attacked by two young girls." Ginji's and Himiko's eyes widened, "Were they wearing white?" Ginji asked.

Kazuki hesitated, the question catching him by surprise, "No," he shook his head thoughtfully, then looked to Ginji again, "The color of their kimonos was faded, and it was dark, I couldn't tell you what color they were wearing, but I'm certain it wasn't white. Why?" "Because so far we've been attacked and stalked by a girl in a white kimono, stained with blood. She seems to be really bad news, her and this monster-thing that seems to tag along with her," Ban said. "Monster-thing?" Kazuki cocked his head. "Yes, I couldn't tell you what it was, but it was hideous and it captured Akabane," Himiko spoke at last. "So Dr. Jackal's here as well?" Kazuki pondered as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, this must've been a pretty big assignment if Hevn was calling all of us to it," Ban said.

"You say Dr. Jackal was captured?" Kazuki asked turning to Himiko. "Yes," Himiko replied, "And we're on our way to find the key to get him out of the cell he's trapped in inside the mansion across the river." "Mansion across the river?" Kazuki looked at her. "What are you? A parrot now?" Ban asked looking at Kazuki quizzically. Kazuki shook his head and turned to Ginji, "But Mr. Ginji, Shido's still trapped in this house somewhere, what if he was attacked as well?" "Don't worry, we'll go look for Shido," Ginji said soothingly. "But what about Akabane?" Himiko asked. "You're in a big hurry to rescue Jackal..." Ban looked at Himiko. "I just don't think we should leave him waiting..." Himiko began. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave Shido waiting either!" Kazuki exclaimed. "But that mansion is where we saw that girl, it's the only place we've seen her, we can't leave him there with her," Himiko finished returning her gaze from Kazuki to Ban.

Ban looked from one to the other, "What should we do, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. "I think you're both right, but unfortunately there's no easy solution to this. Akabane's trapped inside that house with the girl in the bloody kimono and a rumor about some sacrificial ritual that's going to be performed on him..." Ban said. "Can they do that?" Kazuki looked at Ban in amazement. Ban looked at Kazuki, "I have no idea, but stranger things have happened so far. We also can't leave monkey boy stranded in this place if there are two malicious little girls running around and take the risk he'll end up like thread-spinner; or worse, dead."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, then Kazuki spoke, "Well then, the three of you should continue to find that key and rescue Dr. Jackal, I'll remain here and look for Shido." "No Kazuki, you shouldn't be left here alone. I'll stay with him!" Ginji said looking from Kazuki to Ban. "But Ginji, you're the only one who can fight these things, you can't leave us on our own either!" Himiko exclaimed. Ban and Ginji stared at each other in silence a moment, then Ban said, "That was the only option I could think of too. We split up."

"But Midou, how can we.." Himiko began facing him. "We're just going to have to find another way, that or be quick and avoid them altogether." Ginji nodded and turned to Kazuki, "Let's go Kazu," he looked back to Ban again, "We'll be as quick as we can, Ban-chan, thanks." Ban nodded, "Let's go, Himiko." "But Midou, what if we..." He looked at her straight, "We'll manage. Come on." She shut her mouth and followed him out, glancing backwards at Ginji and Kazuki who were turning the other way to go through the other door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Somehow I missed this, I could have sworn I wrote this in a previous A/N, but as I reviewed the previous chapters not one of them had this: Disclaimer; I do NOT own either Fatal Frame 2 OR Get Backers, however this IS my original story. Adherence to the characters' cannon behaviour has been done to the best of my ability, however artistic liberties were taken concerning the back-stories of the minor Fatal Frame 2 characters for storyline purposes. Um, there? Well, anyway, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy, it's going to be a bit before I update again because now I'm up to the point where I have nothing else actually written; I must write more now, this is as far as I had gotten.

Ban and Himiko made their way back down the ramp to the path and started heading for the Osaka house. They walked in silence for a while, Himiko completely miffed and nervous that Ban had let Ginji go. How could you outrun a ghost, especially when they can disappear and reappear behind you? Or worse, in front of you!

Himiko shuddered at the thought. She didn't like this situation one bit. "I know what you're thinking," Ban said aloud, catching Himiko off guard, "But Ginji's a man of his word, if he says he's going to do things quickly he does. He'll find monkey boy and get him and thread-spinner out in no time and they'll meet up with us." "Well that's good to hear, but that still leaves me with the worry of what we're going to do in the meantime..." Himiko said glaring at him the whole time. Ban never turned back to look but he could feel the weight of her stare. "We'll be fine," he said coolly, "We'll just have to be just as quick, that's all." "Heh, easier said then done," Himiko retorted as she stopped. They had reached the front of the house, Himiko pulled out the map again and looked at it, this time Ban joined her. They studied the map a moment before looking back to the house, "Well, lets do this," Ban said heading for the front door. Himiko winced as she followed behind him.

Once inside they were on their guard, Ban moved more quickly than Himiko but always kept his eyes on everything around him. Now in the sunken fireplace room they paused a moment to look around. Himiko pulled out the map and said, "Straight ahead, down this hallway," in a hushed tone. "Really think they can hear us?" Ban asked moving forward. Himiko simply glared at him and followed, _'Damn show off.'_

Ban made it to the first intersection of the hallway and stopped, suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine and found himself looking straight ahead to the end of the hall, but saw nothing. Ban looked on a moment before turning his attention back to Himiko, "This way, right?" Ban asked as he thumbed to his left. Himiko nodded and they went down the short corridor coming to a sliding door at the end. They looked at each other for a moment then Ban slid the door open and they went inside.

Himiko led the search down the right side; she ran her hand along the wall trying to feel for crevices that would indicate a hidden door. About midway down the wall she thought she felt something, Ban came over and began inspecting the spot as Himiko looked at the map and moved over to the small altar. On her way to the altar something caught her eye on the floor in the far corner; there on the floor among the debris was an odd looking camera.

Himiko moved to examine the camera, Ban hadn't noticed, "Yeah, I think there is a door here Himiko, any luck with–" He turned to look at her but she wasn't where he thought she would be. "Himiko?" Ban asked looking around. "I'm right here Ban," she said from the floor. "What're you doing down there?" He asked moving over to her. "Look at this," she said picking up the camera to show it to him. Ban took the camera and looked at it, "It's a camera, what about it?" Ban looked at her handing it back. Himiko scowled, "Do you ever really look at things Midou? Look through the lens," she said shoving the camera back at him. He took it and held it up to see. "What do you make of those markings around the center?" she asked. Ban shrugged and handed the camera back. "Who knows, but it is a very old camera, I can tell you that much." "Thanks Sherlock," she said exasperated as she snatched it back.

Ban proceeded to examine the altar as Himiko lifted the camera to look through it once more. She looked around the room with it and the camera reacted when she looked at the door. It's reaction startled her and she brought the camera down away from her face. "What's wrong?" Ban said looking at her. "It...it just did something..." Himiko said amazed and she put the camera back up and looked at the door. It reacted again and this time she actually saw what it was reacting to; there was the woman, standing in the door. Himiko gasped and pulled the camera back down really fast and began to back away, but as soon as the camera was down she looked at the door and the woman was gone.

Himiko stopped, puzzled. "Himiko, what the hell's going on?" Ban asked concern and irritation in his voice. "I...I see her, but..." she began and then put the camera back up. The camera reacted again and there she was, still in the doorway. Himiko instinctively moved her finger to the shutter button to take a picture. "Himiko!" Ban exclaimed. Snap! Himiko took the picture and watched through the lens as the woman faded away. She pulled the camera down and stared at the door mesmerized; she was gone.

Himiko looked down at the camera in her hands, "Himiko! Is she still here, what's going on?" Ban said grabbing her this time, demanding a response. Himiko looked at him, "Ban, I think this camera can fight them, just like Ginji can. I took a picture and she's gone," Himiko said, half dreamily, looking back down at the camera and grabbing the photograph it had produced. Himiko looked at the developing photo and shook it in order to make it develop faster; Ban watched and awaited the results.

Himiko stopped shaking it to look, it was practically developed now and she saw her. "Look," she said handing the photo to Ban. Ban took it and looked at it, he saw the image of a woman, "Is this her?" he asked. "Yes, that's the woman that tried to attack me and Ginji when we were here last." "She's kinda cute for a dead woman," Ban said. Himiko punched him, "Midou!" she yelled. Ban laid on the floor rubbing his head, "Geez, can't you take a joke, Himiko?" he asked looking up at her.

She glared at him but could feel herself blushing and looked away, back at the altar. Ban stood, "Well, if you think this camera can fight them then there's only one way to find out," he said. Himiko looked at him, "Let's hang on to it," he said. Himiko simply nodded and clutched the camera. Ban looked at her with the camera a moment, but said nothing and turned his attention to the altar as well. Himiko was fiddling with it; it appeared that all the circular pinwheel crests could move except for the center one.

"Looks like we gotta make the colors match," Ban said watching her. "Yeah," she said pulling back. Ban took over and in less then two minutes managed to solve the puzzle. To their right they heard something click, it startled them, but Ban quickly recovered and moved forward. He put his hands on the wall where they suspected the door to be and pushed outward first, nothing, then he pushed to one side and the door slid open. Himiko pulled out the map and examined it, "That's it," she said, "The key should be down there somewhere." "Alright, let's move," Ban said and they both proceeded to descend the stairwell.

Kazuki opened the door he had come through with Ginji following behind. Ginji looked down the hallway, _'This place is even tattered on the inside too...'_ he thought. Kazuki hesitated a moment and then began walking forward. Ginji could see the nervousness in Kazuki's expression and decided to strike up a conversation in an effort to calm him. "So, uh..." Ginji began, Kazuki turned to him stopping in front of another door, "What do these little girls look like?" Kazuki bit his lip and looked to the door he stood beside. He put his hand on the door and appeared to brace himself before he slid it open.

Ginji watched puzzled and alert, something was obviously behind this door. Ginji moved closer to his friend and stood right behind him, ready to jump in front to protect him if necessary. _Swoosh!_ Kazuki slid the door open and Ginji found himself staring at a disturbing sight; the walls were lined with tables decorated with countless dolls, but the disturbing sight was what was directly across from them, life-size replicas of two little girls and one was missing her arms and head!

Ginji stood motionless, "Th-thats's...them?" he asked. "Yes," Kazuki said, he began to motion to close the door but Ginji grabbed him, stopping and startling him at the same time. He looked at Ginji but Ginji was looking straight ahead as if watching something. Kazuki looked and saw nothing, and then he looked back at Ginji, still watching intently. "Ginji-san, what's wrong?" Kazuki asked nervous and confused by his actions, but Ginji didn't respond he merely stared on, his grip growing tighter by the minute. Kazuki winced, Ginji's grip beginning to hurt, and struggled to free himself, but Ginji's grip was iron clad; Kazuki wasn't going anywhere.

Not long after Ginji asked he blinked and could see Munakata before him seeming to try and console an older woman who knelt before the life-size dolls before her. "I'm very sorry about your husband Mrs. Kiryu." The woman merely nodded silently without looking at him; her head bowed in sorrow as she knelt before the doll on the left, the whole one. Ginji noticed that even though things were as new, the right doll was still incomplete. He wondered about that as he looked on.

"Um," Munakata shifted, seeming uncertain if he should continue, " Forgive me for asking," he bowed, "But do you know anything about the coming festival?" Mrs. Kiryu sat in silence, never looking at Munakata. Ginji became uneasy about her silence, there was something very dark about it; he could see Munakata was nervous as well.

Finally, after the silence seemed to drag on for an eternity she spoke, "We are not to speak about the ritual you speak of." "Ritual?" Munakata asked, surprised. "Yes," Mrs. Kiryu said, never moving a muscle. "Oh, um.." Munakata began both flustered and curious, "I, um, understand. Please forgive me," he bowed. Mrs. Kiryu simply shook her head, still unmoving.

Munakata lingered a moment, Ginji assumed it was for the same reason he would've lingered; he was still curious. After a brief moment Munakata spoke again, "That doll is very beautiful," referring to the doll she knelt before. "Thank you," Mrs. Kiryu replied, "My late husband made them." "He made all of these?" Munakata asked, looking around the room at the rows of dolls on either side. "Yes," she said.

Munakata looked back to the doll before Mrs. Kiryu and moved forward, closer to her, "This one is exceptionally beautiful, did he have a model for this one?" "Yes," she said, "These were my daughters." Munakata jumped a little from surprise at her statement. He looked to his right to see that in fact there was another life-sized doll, however this one was missing it's head and arms.

Munakata moved closer to it, "Oh, was your husband not able to finish this one?" "He did," she said, "However, we had to destroy it." "Oh? Why?" Munakata asked. Ginji wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Because," Mrs. Kiryu began, "Our daughter Akane became possessed by a demon." "A demon?" Munakata asked looking toward the incomplete doll for a moment before looking back to her. Mrs. Kiryu finally stood, but never took her eyes off the doll before her, "Yes, our daughter carried around a doll of her sister, a doll her father made for her after her sister passed away. She began telling us that the doll spoke to her, told her things, and it was then we became worried for her. My husband took the doll from her destroyed it. Our daughter's condition however did not get any better. So my husband made this one," she gestured toward the doll Munakata stood before, "so that a ritual could be performed on it, sending the demon back to hell. Our daughter, however, took the doll and pleaded with us not to take it from here again. When my husband took it from her again, our daughter..." she paused for a moment, as if taking in the memory.

Munakata looked concerned, "What happened, Mrs. Kiryu?" Finally she turned to him, her face told of many years of both strife and deep regrets, "Our daughter, our dear Akane, chanting things a child ought not to chant, killed my husband." Both Munakata and Ginji froze with terror and disbelief. "Ginji-san!!!" Ginji heard from somewhere next to him and he blinked and found himself back to the present, his friend struggling next to him to free himself of his grip.

Ginji blinked a moment at his struggling friend and then released him. Both of them panting, Kazuki from pain and exhaustion and Ginji from shock, the two looked at each other. Ginji looked back to the dolls as Kazuki spoke to him, "Ginji what happened? Why did you do this to me?" he asked rubbing his arm. "I-I'm sorry," Ginji said looking back to his friend. Just then the temperature plummeted and Ginji and Kazuki could hear children's laughter.

Somewhere to Ginji's right he heard a child whisper, "Why do we kill?" Ginji didn't even turn to look, he grabbed Kazuki again and yanked him out of the room throwing both him and himself against the far wall with the door sliding shut behind them.

Ginji and Kazuki remained on the floor a moment staring at the door still panting, "That was..." Kazuki began. "Them," Ginji finished, not taking his eyes from the door. The temperature in the hallway was normal and Ginji and Kazuki could no longer hear the children. Ginji stood finally, looking to his friend and extending a hand, "Come on, Kazu. Let's get out of here." Kazuki looked up at Ginji bewildered, but took his hand and stood. The two of them set off down the hallway, silent for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, see, I told you, I knew it was going to be a LONG time til I updated again. Sorry, but this work is still in progress, I haven't abandoned it. Here's chapter 11, however now this is moving chapter by chapter, so sadly expect another long wait until the next one, hopefully you won't have to wait another...year .;...but it will be a little bit. Let me know what you think too, input is good. Enjoy, I am, despite how long I'm taking ;;

Akabane sat in silence as he poured over the notebooks he had in front of him yet again. He searched them over as he waited in an effort to try and find more information about what could be happening and to keep himself occupied. As he looked them over he didn't gain any new information, however he wasn't putting forth as much effort as he could either. Subconsciously his irritation at being trapped was growing, distracting him; what was taking the others so long? How big was this place?

Akabane stood and began to pace, to allow his mind to mull over what information it already had. He was being held captive to be used for some ritual, a sacrificial one no doubt, but by who? There appeared to be no other people here save for Ban, Ginji and Himiko; he'd heard other voices but had seen no one else. Akabane stopped pacing now to peer outside his cell once more.

Looking through the door beyond the cell he saw a hallway and another door. He had heard the others' decision to take the hallway and wondered now if they had found a way out. Akabane stood in thought when he heard something, "It is time to prepare the Kusabi."

Akabane kept his eyes peeled to see who was coming; he then saw two ghostly figures of what he thought were priests come into view. Another one clad in more white and what appeared to be master's robes stood between them and looked in. From the looks of him he could be the head priest yet Akabane couldn't be certain. He finally came to terms that what he was dealing with were in fact ghosts. None of these people had discernable features since they were transparent.

"Who are you?" Akabane demanded, simply staring back at them, unmoving. They did not respond to him, the head priest simply turned to one of the priests by his side and handed him something. That priest then began to approach Akabane. He stood his ground, never taking his eyes off the man now approaching him.

The priest knelt before the cell door and made the motions to unlock both locks. The locks did not move but they did unlock. Akabane was amazed but quickly regained himself as two more priests moved forward. "I'll ask one last time, who are you?" Again no response, the first priest merely opened the door as the head priest looked on from where he stood.

Akabane took the initiative, _'Fine then.' _With the door now open Akabane quickly moved forth through the door and the priests. "Do not let the him escape!" cried the head priest. The other priests quickly moved in on Akabane but he dodged them all and began to make his way down the hallway to escape. As Akabane moved forward with great speed a priest suddenly appeared before him at the hall's corner.

Akabane began to make the motions to attack when he heard the screaming once more behind him. He looked back and to his horror and frustration he saw that creature once more. He focused again on the priest before him, dropping his initiative for attack and putting everything he had into evasive maneuvering and escape.

He dodged the priest as he reeled his staff at him and managed to slip past. Tearing down the hall the screams became louder but before Akabane could look he felt the icy rush of paralysis once more. Just as before, when the creature had attacked him the first time, it managed to capture him once again. Akabane had just reached the stairs when it hit. He felt his body quickly grow cold and limp and he fell down the stairs to the bottom. Landing on his back and clinging to consciousness Akabane looked up at the creature as it vanished; the head priest moved forward and took its place. "This one is strong, his suffering will be a grand offering. Come, bring him, and let us begin." Akabane's vision began to blur, he tried to speak but could only manage to moan; the paralysis was almost set in when he heard something else.

"We mustn't fight them, they are too many and strong." Akabane struggled to breathe, _'Who…?' _he thought. "Forgive me," he heard the voice say and as the last of Akabane's consciousness began to go out he thought he saw himself rise up as if to stand.

Ban and Himiko descended the stairs casually im notion, however their eyes and senses peeled on anything that made a noise or moved. The building's structure gradually turned into straight earth; the underground chamber they found themselves in was nothing more than tunnels beneath the earth. There were no pillars of any kind, not wood or stone, it was like a tunnel a mole would dig; simply hollowed out earth. In this underground room they found themselves in there were boxes and old decorations, there also appeared to be a cave in on both sides enclosing the tunnel into a room. Ban simply stood toward the center and surveyed the cave ins and the earth itself. To him it appeared that this had not always been a 'room' but part of a larger tunnel system. The cave in on the left of the room was not completely sealed off, although it was high enough that attempting to crawl through it would be a greater risk than he cared to take. Still he could see beyond the wall into another tunnel, a vast one at that. Ban stood there contemplating all of this as Himiko looked around for any sign of a key. The Kimono boxes lining the walls had decorative masks and dolls on them, there was even an old suit of samurai armor down here. Himiko took a moment to admire the armor, it was very old and in need or repair, but over all still in decent condition; her amazement at that was only momentary though, they had to hurry and find this key.

Passing by Ban as he stood there she thought to herself, 'why isn't he helping me look?' However she didn't waste any energy pursuing the answer, on the right side of the room now there were no longer any decorations, just boxes. Himiko decided to open the first box she came to, since there were no decorations here she figured these boxes may actually contain things rather than the others that seemed to only serve as object holders. She opened the first box to find that there was nothing inside at all, Himiko straightened as she stared down at this confused and exasperated. She made to turn to her right to continue her search when she saw it hovering right next to her. She gasped as it simply hung there, the grotesque figure of a man blindfolded it seemed, mouth gaping open. At the sound of Himiko's gasp it held out its hands reaching, its head turning from side to side. Ban heard Himiko's gasp and turned on heel but froze at the sight, he watched as Himiko stood very still as the blind man seemed to reach and listen for her. Ban wanted to tell her to remain still, but she seemed to be doing that all on her own. Both had deduced what they hoped the other would; even though this was a ghost, it seemed reliant on sound. Himiko stood breathless as she allowed the man to cease his search and float past her. He headed in Ban's direction so Ban took great care in moving aside as soundlessly as he could. The man stopped however, turning his head left and right, listening intently with each step Ban dared to take. Once out of the direct path Ban ceased moving, the man had follow Ban listening and reaching for him with every step, however once Ban had stopped moving for a long enough time it lost interest and again headed toward the left wall. As it passed through the wall something clinked against the rocks as it dropped. Ban and Himiko had watched the ghost with baited breath and upon that sound both wanted to move quickly toward the dropped item. Himiko looked to Ban first before moving though, he had his hand outstretched in her direction suggesting she wait. She nodded at him and held her position, she quietly picked up the camera from the ground where she had placed it to search the box. Ban watched her until she was ready then looked again to where the sound had come from. He moved cautiously forward and leaned over the boxes searching the rocks. After a moment of observation he chanced reaching for the rocks to feel for the dropped item. His hands moved slowly over each rock he searched, finally closer to the ground he felt something small and cold. It felt like a metal key so he grabbed it and pulled it up from behind the box he stood before. Straightening as he examined what he'd found he turned to Himiko with a smile, holding the key up before him for her to see. She smiled, relieved at the sight, and the two of them relaxed a moment. However Ban made the mistake in their relief to move without much caution to sound. From the sound of his first footstep the figure came out from the wall behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ban did his best to stifle the scream he nearly let out from the pain and draining feeling he now endured. Struggling to free himself from the ghost's grasp Himiko quickly donned the camera and focused on them.

She saw the capture circle glow bright yellow and she snapped a picture. The ghost reeled back a bit and released Ban. Ban fell to the ground grabbing desperately at the earth to pull himself away. The blind man in retaliation began swinging his arms wildly about in Himiko's direction, Himiko kept the camera on him trying to snap another picture but the camera wouldn't take; she could hear it winding to the next slot of film she guessed and by that time didn't have enough time to avoid him. Ban watched helplessly as the ghost slapped Himiko head on with both arms and she cried out as each hand landed a hit. She was hit three times and she felt her life drain away in chunks each time. By the third hit she felt as if she were done for but just then she felt a quick surge of life flow through her. Himiko was quickly able to regain herself with that surge and catching herself and the camera from falling she moved quickly away then turned on heel toward the man and stood silently still. Ban watched, not understanding what had happened but didn't dare make a noise to move or ask. He knew he was safe for the time as long as he didn't make a sound. It was up to Himiko now to deal with this.

Himiko stood at the ready with the camera up to her eye, trained on the ghost. He stood still mostly, turning his head quickly from one side to the other, listening for any sound. Himiko didn't take another picture right away, she just kept the camera focused on him watching the capture circle glow bright yellow. When the ghost would turn its head to listen however the circle, for a moment, would turn from yellow to red. Himiko wondered about this, was there a difference between the two colors? Himiko wasn't well versed in photography, and she wasn't even sure that this camera functioned according to normal photography standards, but she had a hunch that if yellow did damage that red would do more. She waited with her finger on the shutter button waiting for another red circle chance, she knew this time that the camera would need time to load before she could take another picture so her strategy was to land a hit then get out of the way.

Another red circle chance came and Himiko quickly smashed the shutter button, and as she had guessed the ghost reeled back a lot farther this time, but like last time came back arms swinging toward her. She stepped lightly and quickly out of the way, careful not to step on Ban who was still lying on the ground, and got a little distance between herself and the ghost. She stifled her heavy breathing into many short quick breaths, camera up once again. Focused on the ghost he turned around and began listening again. The red circle came again and Himiko snapped another shot, this time the ghost reeled back and fell to the ground. Himiko and Ban waited a moment as they watched it vanish. Himiko did her best to contain her excitement as she really didn't want to make a lot of noise still, she didn't know if there were more nearby. She moved quickly over to Ban helping him stand as quietly as they could both manage. Helping him up the stairs they both made it back to the top sliding the door closed behind them.

"Do you think we're safe from those guys now?" Himiko asked a little breathless. "Maybe, but I know we're not out of the woods yet," Ban responded sitting on the small table by the alter catching his own breath. "Do you still have the key?!" Himiko exclaimed when she remembered it. Ban held it up again, "Yeah, yeah, cool it, I got it." "Good, now we have to quickly get back to Akabane," Himiko stated as she stood and moved to him. "All this for that scumbag, he better appreciate this," Ban retorted as he stood. Himiko motioned to help him but he waved her away, he was weak, but not too weak. "I thought for sure you were a goner there for a sec though Himiko, when he hit you the first time," Ban said looking to her. "I thought I was too," she said remembering now. Ban looked a little puzzled, "What happened then?" "I don't know, one minute I felt like I was gonna die, the next minute I feel full of life again. I didn't think about it too much then, but you're right. I really don't know what happened. Do you think it healed me?" she asked looking to him. "I somehow doubt that. Hey, do you still have that herb vile, I could use some of that right now." "Oh, yeah, hang on," Himiko said setting the camera down on the table and checking her pockets. She found the vile but paused before pulling it out, she released the vile and felt about searching for something. Ban noticed that something was wrong, "What's wrong Himiko? Did you lose it?" Ban asked a little concerned. "No, no, that's here but I can't find that rock." "What rock?" Ban asked, more confused now. "The rock you told me to pick up back at the mansion Ban, the strange looking one." "Oh yeah," realization dawning, "Maybe you dropped it when you fell," he continued. "No, if I had dropped it then I would've dropped the vile too, they were in the same pocket!" They both looked at each other a moment thinking. "Well, if it didn't fall out," Ban began, "then it didn't just disappear, you sure you didn't drop it?" Himiko stared at Ban, it was a bizarre thought that crossed her mind, but this place bizarre itself so maybe it was possible? "Ban, you don't think it could've disappeared, could you?" "You deaf? Didn't I just say it _didn't_..." Ban started but Himiko cut him off. "Hear me out a sec, when I was hit by that guy, it felt like I was going to die then all of a sudden I get a surge of life back and I'm ok? I didn't drink any holy water or take any herbal medicine, do you think that life came from that strange stone?" Ban just looked at her bewildered, things were strange enough as is, but getting life from a rock was harder for him to swallow than the holy water was. He couldn't speak, he just stared at her, he didn't want to believe what she was suggesting but he knew he couldn't rule it out either, stranger things have happened so far. "So..." he finally managed to speak, "You're saying...that rock...brought you back to life? From death?" He blinked at her, she grew flush from embarrassment, she wasn't sure herself, but it was the only thought coming to her that made any sense at all out of what happened back there; even if it was far fetched. She shook her head, "I don't know Ban, that's the only explanation I can come up with thought, because I _know_ I didn't drop it." Ban shrugged his shoulders and mustered up the strength to stand. Himiko watched him remembering the vile and handing it to him. He took it and ate some, it tasted terrible, but he instantly felt better all the same. "There's only one way to test that theory Himiko," Ban said tossing the empty vile to the floor. Himiko looked to him as she grabbed the camera. "We'll just have to keep an eye out for another stone and take our chances." Himiko grimaced at the suggestion, she didn't like gambling with the lives of allies, it wasn't her style, but Ban was right, it was the only way they could find out for certain. "Lets go Himiko, lets go rescue Akabane." "Yeah," Himiko said a little sullenly. This place was becoming more dismal by the minute. For once she had a doubt that they would all make it out of here...alive.

Akabane woke slowly, he felt as if nearly all the life had been drained out of him. His vision was blurry at first, but as he lay there on the floor, conserving his energy so that he might regain it faster, his vision steadily came back.

His sight restored he chanced sitting up. As he lifted his body slowly from the floor, arms weakened but not too weak to hold him, he managed to sit himself upright. His head swam a bit in dizziness, but that passed as he sat there slowly taking in his new surroundings.

Consciousness regained, though still weakened, he came to realize that he had been stripped of most of his clothing. Still in his pants he had somehow lost the rest of his clothing. "Ugh…"he managed as he rubbed his forehead. Why though? He lifted his head letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, looking around he was in a small room.

Noticing the dark spots on the walls and floor he took a deep breath and smelled blood. Not far from him was a door and he used the boxes on the floor next to him to help push himself up. On his feet his head swirled slightly but faded quickly, he made his way to the door and tried to open it. It didn't open; the thought crossed his mind as his irritation flared to slice at the door, but that did nothing in the cell and he had a feeling it would do the same here.

Akabane leaned himself against a wall a moment and he surveyed the rest of the room. On the other side was a chest of drawers, he decided to investigate them and began moving slowly over to them. His ability to heal quickly was faster than most humans, only Ginji it seemed shared this trait, but even this ability took some time. He could feel himself getting better as he moved around but it would still be a good hour or so before he was up to speed again after the blow he received from that monster.

Reaching the chest he opened the drawers one by one, the first drawer held nothing but a few bloodied cloths. In the second drawer he found a small brown vile, he picked it up and examined it a moment but then placed it back in the drawer when he couldn't discern what it was. In the third drawer he found, to his surprise, his clothed neatly folded. _'What are they doing in here? How did they-?' _he thought but then someone else spoke behind him.

"You will not be needing those," they said. Akabane turned as quickly as his body would let him; it was the head priest again. His hands still clung to his clothes in the drawer, but his attention was on the priest. Akabane merely stared at him; he had no intention of asking any more questions if he was not going to receive any answers. The priest simply stood before the door staring at him, "You are a very lucky man, Mr. Makabe, you will now finally see what you came to this village in search of."

Confused and angered Akabane merely stared as he tried to recall the name the priest just said. Midou and Ginji had mentioned that name; it was the name of a man Ginji was seeing visions of. "Indeed," Akabane said, but then was bewildered that he had spoken. He put his hand to his chest, he was starting to feel a little strange, but the priest seemed to take no notice and continued.

"I have to admit I am happy you and your pupil, Munakata, were able to visit us again…" Akabane got a sudden rush of fear, "Where is he!?" he blurted out, then shut his eyes and shook his head. _'What's going on!?' _he thought. "Do not worry about him, he already left. Though he did look a bit concerned on his departure; tell me, what did you say to him?" the priest inquired. Akabane struggled, what was happening to him? He didn't feel in control anymore, anger and confusion were building steadily inside him; he hated the vulnerability that came with confusion so anger always prevailed.

Akanabe steadied himself and looked to the priest once more, burning with the desire to act he found his frustration peaking when his body would not respond. He felt as if he was being held in place, but he didn't know how or by what; was this an ability that ghosts had? The priest began to move toward Akabane, "I see, so you won't tell me. It doesn't matter; it would have pained me to use him for the ritual so it's just as well that he's gone. The Tachibanas were always so fond of the young man, he was a good friend to the boys." "Tell me what happened to them," Akabane said, he couldn't stop himself. What was happening to him?

"I suppose it's alright to tell you now," the priest said as he made a musing gesture. "What do you mean by that? Tell me what's going on, Mr. Kurosawa!!" Akabane demanded. Now he knew he was losing it; where did that name come from? Akabane didn't know who this priest was, let alone his name, so where did it come from?

'_What's going on?' _Akabane thought as he struggled to move. "Forgive me," the voice he'd heard before say again. _'Who…?' _Akabane's thoughts were interrupted when the priest spoke again. "You have been chosen, Mr. Makabe, to become the Kusabi." "A Kusabi? For what purpose!?" Akabane said. "You shall become the wedge to the door to the Netherworld, Mr. Makabe," Mr. Kurosawa said and the ground began to shake violently for a moment. Akabane braced himself, the first movement he realized he had made of his own volition. He looked to the priest again to try and move toward him but found he couldn't move on his own again.

Akabane's frustration with the situation had long over spilled its natural boundaries, but he came to realize that there was nothing he could do about it so he began to try and calm himself; to see this moment to its end.

When the ground stopped shaking Mr. Kurosawa bowed his head and spoke again, "The wedge that will hopefully buy my daughters just a little more time." His expression was saddened as he spoke those words. " "What do you mean?" Akabane said, no longer fighting it. Mr. Kurosawa looked to him, "I mean so that I have just a little more time to be with them both, one last time." "What's going to happen to them?" Akabane recognized the scenario; it was starting to sound like the crimson sacrifice ritual he'd read about in the notes. "They will be used in the sacred ritual, to seal the door." "You would sacrifice the children!?"

Mr. Kurosawa bowed his head again and then rose it to meet Akabane's gaze, his expression stern, "Enough talk, Mr. Makabe. Time grows short, let us begin." _'Begin…?'_

Mr. Kurosawa reached for his side and brought up what looked like a sickle and began to swing it at Akabane. For the first time since the ground shook Akabane was in control of his body again and managed to dodge the first swing. He got to his feet and made for the door as Mr. Kurosawa raised the sickle again in pursuit. Akabane reached the door and tried to open it again, but the door would not budge. Akabane turned and dodged again and now made to attack; he had a lot of pent up aggression he was dying to let out.

Bringing out his scalpels he thrust some at Kurosawa but as they had with the monster they went right through Kurosawa without so much as slowing his pursuit. _'Damnit!!' _he thought trying now to think about what he could do to slay this apparition. Akabane dodged his attacks two more times before Kurosawa stopped suddenly and vanished.

Akabane didn't like this situation; he looked around trying to find him when the screaming ensued once more. Behind him, turning just in time to see, the monster had appeared again and reached its arm out and touched him. Akabane screamed from the pain, his back hitting a wall as his skin, all over his body, ripped open in hundreds of gashes; blood spurting everywhere. Covering the wall he hit and the floor beneath him, Akabane collapsed into a pool of his own blood. Severely weakened once more he looked up to see the creature lifting its arm to hit him again. Mustering any strength he had left Akabane pushed himself up enough to dodge, blood pouring from his body as he went. He knew that if the creature hit him once more that he very well could be done for, none of his attacks worked against these things, yet he could only dodge as long as he was able to maintain consciousness. Once he lost enough blood his body would cease to function, so either way he knew he didn't have much chance. After the creature swung and missed it disappeared, the screaming stopped, and Akabane took a chance on the door once more.

Staggering to his feet he made for the door, blood pouring from his body as he went. Gasping to breathe he reached the door and found he no longer had the strength to open it; his vision was beginning to blur again as he struggled to remain standing, now leaning against the door. Behind him he heard Kurosawa's voice again, "I judged you to be a strong man, Mr. Makabe. Do not disappoint me."

Akabane couldn't even respond now, he barely felt his body slipping into a pool of blood. His consciousness fading he thought he felt the door open as he fell completely to the floor, and hands all over his now rended body.

Moving down the hallway they rounded the corner and continued. There were so many questions Kazuki wanted to ask Ginji, but he thought it best not to at this time. Ginji stopped and looked back in the direction of the hall corner they had just passed. That feeling from before weighed on him again, pulling at him to respond but he didn't know how to or what he was responding to. Kazuki looked back, "Gin-san?" Ginji looked ahead again to Kazuki with both a concerned and determined expression on his face. "Don't worry, it's nothing, lets find Shido," Ginji said in a calm voice trying to set his friend's worries at ease. They both turned again to the hall before them, it stemmed off to the left just a little ways up and also continued on stemming off again to the left much further up. Kazuki moved cautiously to the first turn, it was nothing more than a small alcove with a door. Kazuki once again tried to open the door as Ginji looked on just behind him, ready for anything. The door opened without much effort this time and Kazuki paused a moment with the door ajar. "What's wrong?" Ginji asked as the tension went up in the air. "It's-it's nothing, I think. It's just that...this wouldn't open before, when I was being chased," Kazuki responded nervously as he looked back to Ginji. Ginji grimaced and moved ahead of Kazuki into the room, it appeared to be a bedroom, kind of. He saw no real beds per say, however it had the look and feel of a bedroom. Something else Ginji had noticed that Kazuki gave voice to as they slowly walked through the room, "Everything's in sets. This must be their room..." Kazuki spoke a slight chill in his voice. Ginji nodded and the pressed forward, there was not much to the room so they made for the small hallway at the other end leading to a door. Kazuki stayed close behind Ginji, it was not normally his nature to act so cowardly, however he knew he was up against a foe he could not fight; Ginji could. They opened the door slowly and it creaked rather loudly against the stale silence. Ginji and Kazuki both winced at the noise however neither dared to open the door any faster. Once open they peered out into the new hallway, both peeking around the door frame, before proceeding. Listening a moment as they peered they heard something out of the ordinary, as they listened both thought that the new noise was strange, and both felt silly for thinking it. Everything in this place had been strange, why was this new noise any different?

What they heard was almost a rhythmic thumping, though they weren't certain if someone or something was thumping a wall or the floor. Kazuki hesitated as Ginji moved forward. They proceeded slowly, Kazuki felt as if it took them an eternity to round the hall corner. As they walked their footsteps were light, but not completely soundless and as they began walking the thumping stopped momentarily. Ginji and Kazuki halted at the corner, they saw that the hall opened in to an open room to the right, and continued on straight and around the corner of the open room, heading off to the right lining the room and also heading upward down a new hallway. Ginji and Kazuki stood frozen at the hall corner listening for anything at this point. The thumping had stopped, why? What was it? Just then the thumping sounded again this time faster and getting closer, almost desperate Ginji thought, but Ginji and Kazuki didn't move. Kazuki trembled slightly, he couldn't help it, fear gripped him in this place, no matter how hard he concentrated on calming his nerves. Ginji made a bold decision to move forward, Kazuki remained frozen where he was. Ginji took one step forward and a shadow came into view on the floor before him, it was dark though, so the shadow's full shape was skewed, but Ginji paused a moment nonetheless at this. He looked from the shadow on the floor up to where the figure casting it should be. He couldn't see into the room just yet, he had to move forward just a little more if he was to face this new foe. He listened intently for another moment before moving forward, he could hear breathing he thought, was he dealing with another person here? Was it Shido? Or someone else? Was it a friend or enemy? Ginji held his breath as he struggled to maintain the courage he needed to move forward. He took his next step very quickly, hoping to get a glimpse of what was to be now before him before it could attack or anything, yet his sudden quick movement was met with one of the opposition's own. Both figures clashed together so quickly that Ginji couldn't see very well and he just reacted, he let out a surge of electricity as the figure made contact.

At the sudden burst of light Kazuki jumped back a step and watched as the two figures collided. With the light he saw that the other figure had been Shido. "Shido!" Kazuki exclaimed. At the sound of this Ginji ceased his surge and grabbed the now limp figure in his arms. The electricity gone it became dark once more and everyone waited as their vision readjusted. Holding the now barely breathing Shido Ginji slid to the floor from the shock and exhaustion. Shido no longer fought the new figure having heard Kazuki's voice, he simply lay there in its arms desperately clinging to consciousness. "Shido?" Ginji said looking down at him, his eyes finally adjusting. Kazuki's eyes had adjusted more as well and he quickly and quietly moved toward the both of them, kneeling next to them. "Is-is that you–Ginji?" Shido asked between ragged breaths. Kazuki helped Ginji turn Shido on his back to see them. His body was heavy, Kazuki feared the worst. "Ginji-san, do you have any more of that sacred water you gave me?" Ginji looked down at his poor friend as he spoke; he simply shook his head. The whole picture of what was happening hadn't quite sunk in yet, he was still recovering from the shock of the excitement. Yet Kazuki panicked, "Where do we get more then?!" he exclaimed trying to keep his voice down. Ginji simply continued to hold Shido as he looked out into the room before them. Ginji quietly surveyed the new surroundings as his friend's question hung in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ding! At long last Capter 12! Please comment, I'd really like to know how I'm still doing. I believe I'm nearing the end of this tale soon and I still haven't thought of a more appropriate title for it :( Well, I'm sure one will come eventually, hopefilly...Ok and somehow I messed up the uploading of this so it's probably going to be labeled with the wrong chapter cos I accidentally loaded the wrong file as chapter 12 sorry...pls enjoy anyway.

Ban and Himiko began to head towards the door to the alter room when Ban stopped at the door. Himiko looked to him, "What?" she asked. Ban glanced at her before over looking the room, "Maybe we should check if there's any more viles or bottles here." Himiko nodded and went to check the other part of the room while Ban turned and check the side with the door. There wasn't much on the other side but a hole in the far wall on the floor and a small alcove to her left, she checked the alcove and found a vile by the small withered flower pitcher. "I found one Ban," she said grabbing it, when she turned to leave the alcove her eyes fell on the hole in the wall. She thought she saw something on the ground so she walked over to investigate. When she reached the hole and knelt before it she reached down and picked up a small yellow package. The markings on the front indicated that it was "Type-Zero film", but she had no idea what that was. She was holding film for the spirit camera, she knew that, but she had no idea what "Type-Zero" meant. She walked over to Ban still investigating the small package, he walked up to her and took what she was holding. He read the labeling as well, but shook his head to indicate he didn't know what that meant either.

"How many are in there?" Ban asked her. Himiko looked again at the package but couldn't be certain. "I'm not sure, five maybe?" she replied looking to him again. Ban remained expressionless but winced inwardly. "Well, not a lot to experiment with now is it?" Himiko looked on at him, "What should we do with it then?" "Hang on to it for now, when the time comes when you need film use it, we'll find out what happens then," Ban answered. Himiko nodded, "Ok." "You got an herb vile right?" "Yeah," she responded. "Good, I think we shoul-" Ban began but Himiko cut him off quick. "I think we should go now!" she said in a forced whisper as she stared at the door. 'Shit,' Ban thought. "What is it now? More blind guys?" Ban asked in a hushed voice. Himiko shook her head, "It's her," she replied in the same hushed tone. "We can take her Himiko," Ban said looking to her. Himiko looked at him, her eyes imploring for them to just leave as she bit her bottom lip, but she looked to the door again and simply nodded.

Ban moved to the door first while Himiko took a deep, slow breath and readied the camera. He put his hand on the door and looked to her, she nodded to him and he slid the door open fast; there she was, pale and green in complexion and staring vacantly forward at Himiko. Meeting her gaze Himiko felt unnerved but clutched the camera even tighter, but just as quickly as she appeared before them she vanished before both their eyes as voices filled the room in her wake. Ban whirled around surveying the room quickly for any sign of her, glancing over Himiko noticing her eyes on him and full of fright. When he saw nothing he whirled quickly around the door into the hall and searched there; nothing...yet. Ban motioned Himiko with his hand to follow then moved forward through the hall, he heard Himiko's reluctant foot steps beneath the hum of noise. Over and over they both heard the woman's voice echo through the house, "Why?.......I kept waiting for you......why? Why?......" Himiko was now close behind Ban as they moved together out of the short hall and into the main hall. Despite his desire to search the rest of the house for any more viles, bottles, or even now film, he decided Himiko's plea was the best solution. Time was of the essence for Akabane and Ban also had Ginji and the others to think about. They moved together out of the main hall and into the entrance room without incident. The way out in front of them Ban took longer strides, much to his horror however pale hands reached out of the wall to his left and closed in on his face. Their touch was like ice and Ban let out a short cry. Himiko was equally surprised by the sudden attack, but at Ban's outcry she gripped her camera and snapped a shot. The circle was glowing bright red and when the shot was taken the woman released Ban and seemed to falter back into the wall. Himiko lowered the camera and ran to Ban, quickly grabbing him by the arm and jerking him forward. He hadn't collapsed though his breathing was labored, but she didn't want to risk taking the time to properly help him up and to the door and leave them both vulnerable for another attack. When she reached the door she jerked him forward to the wall freeing her hand to open the door. Ban hit the wall but used it to support himself, as she opened the door and went through he lunged himself forward into the entranceway floor. As he fell to his hands and knees inside the woman appeared behind him seemingly looking down at him. Himiko shot forward and slammed the door shut, the voices stopped suddenly, Ban and Himiko took a second to catch their breath but Himiko grabbed Ban's left arm and knelt down to hoist him up as quickly as she could. Ban wasn't completely helpless so when he realized what she was doing he put all his strength into standing up and walking and the two of them went through the front door out into the open once more.

Once outside Ban stopped prohibiting Himiko from walking further, when she jerked back from his halt she looked at him. "Hang on a sec, let me catch my balance, I think I can walk on my own." After a minute Ban put all his strength into standing on his own and took his arm from around Himiko's shoulders. He placed his hand on her right shoulder to help him balance, but then nodded to Himiko. She nodded in response and they both moved forward; back to the mansion.

As they walked Himiko thought about Akabane, she hoped he would be ok locked in that cell, but how had he gotten there in the first place? Himiko thought on this a moment, only to be distracted by another thought, 'The cell, didn't it have two locks?" She turned to look at Ban as they walked, "Ban, let me see that key," she said. Ban looked at her, then with his free hand reached in his pocket and pulled it out. Himiko took it from him and examined it, it was a rusty old key on a small key ring, there were no markings of any kind on it. Ban watched her, "What Himiko?" he asked. "Weren't there two locks on the cell door? And didn't you say that both locks had a design on them?" "Yeah," Ban raised an eyebrow at her, "One was light and the other dark, so?" "Well, this key has no markings on it at all, not to mention there's only one key..." she said staring at the key again. "Himiko, not all keys are decorated to match the locks, and it's not impossible for one key to open multiple locks," Ban replied an exhausted expression on his face. Himiko grimaced, Ban was right, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that this wasn't the key they needed. They pushed on however, nearing the great gate leading to the mansion. As they passed Ban glanced up at the left house where they had left Ginji and Kazuki, not a sound came from it, and Ban couldn't shake the feeling that something might have happened.

Ginji breathed steadily, he never relinquished his barely breathing friend from his arms. Kazuki however had grown too anxious, Ginji's silent answer simply confirmed his fears and was trying to think of what to do next. Did he dare strike out on his own and leave his friends here? The idea of splitting up shook Kazuki's nerves to the core. He knew that if Ginji and Shido were in danger Ginji would snap out of his daze and defend them, but Kazuki feared for himself. His Fuuchouin string style of fighting was of no use or even protection here, but Ginji didn't seem like he was snapping out of his daze fast enough. Seconds crawled by like hours and Shido's condition didn't look like it would improve with time alone. Kazuki glanced around the immediate area, there had to be something close by, he knew that if the worst should happen suddenly that Ginji would not be too far to help.

"Ginji, I'm going to look around here for any more bottles of holy water, alright? I won't go far though, you need to snap out of this, we have to help Shido, do you understand?" he asked his friend in a slow, but even soft voice. Ginji didn't look at him, he simply nodded in response. It wasn't as much of a response as Kazuki hoped for, but it was better than no response at all. Kazuki quietly rose from beside his two friends and cautiously moved forward. The open tatami room they faced was sparsely decorated and wholly dilapidated. Straight across the way in the darkness Kazuki could make out a folding screen alined with the far left corner of the open room. A small tattered unlit lantern stood on the floor in front of it, yet Kazuki could tell that even if he had the means to light it that would simply set the whole lantern ablaze along with the rest of the house. He cautiously turned to his right, that side of the room was the only true wall the room had and it was sectioned off in three segments. The first two, which were closest to him, were open sections while the third which was furthest and aligned with the folding screen, was an actual sliding door closet. The second section by the closet displayed a large broken urn as well as a long tapestry draped behind it on the wall. There appeared to be nothing in the first section at a glance so Kazuki had decided to move toward the closet. However as he moved he thought he saw a shadow of something move in the corner of his eye, he froze now staring at the first partitioned section waiting for the worst; one of those little girls or even the woman with the broken neck. As he looked on though nothing came except the realization that the movement he'd caught had actually been the movement of light coming from the dim windows behind Ginji and Shido. Kazuki relaxed a little now, but his eye didn't leave the first section, he saw something else now. There appeared to be a small object on the ground there, he moved slowly closer kneeling down when he was close enough. His hand timidly reaching for the little dusty object as if he were afraid it would bite him. His hands grasped it though without incident and it appeared to be a small brown vile. Kazuki wasn't too sure what he was looking at but he got a small rush of excitement all the same. He moved swiftly and quietly back to Ginji and Shido.

With his free hand Kazuki shook Ginji's shoulder somewhat aggresively until Ginji acknowledged him by looking up at him. "Ginji-san, what is this? Is this useful? Can this help Shido?" he asked trying to speak firmly but calmly. Ginji's eyes flickered and he began nodding his head with growing intensity, "Yes, yes that will help!" Ginji instinctively reached for the vile with a newly freed hand and began to pull the top off with his mouth. Relief swelled over Kazuki at Ginji's revival and also at so quickly locating treatment of some kind for Shido. Once the top was off Ginji let it just fall from his mouth and he began adjusting Shido with one arm. "Kazu I need you to take some of the medicine on your fingers and feed it to him." Kazuki nodded and did so immediately. He noted Shido's lack of response from all the recent movement and opened his mouth as wide as he could depositing the medicine as far back on Shido's tongue as possible. Once the first bit was there he used both hands to close his mouth. He wasn't sure how long it would take to dissolve there but was hopeful when after a short moment Shido winced, possibly from the taste. Kazuki quickly pushed his fingers all the way in the vile scooping up as much of the rest as he could then pulling Shido's mouth open again for the next round. Despite his reaction Shido still didn't have the strength to resist so Kazuki was able to put the second and bigger deposit of medicine on the back of his tongue. Both hands free again he shut his mouth all the way, after another moment however Shido was wincing harder and actually started coughing and moving on his own.

Coughing hard like he wanted to hack up what he'd just been given Shido start to lift himself out of Ginji's hold. Kazuki beamed, he was going to be ok. "Eck, what WAS that shit?!" Shido demanded as soon as he could speak. Ginji smiled, "Some kind of herbal medicine." Kazuki looked at him amazed, "You know what that was?" Ginji looked at Kazuki now sheepishly, "Not really, but that's what Himiko-san calls it, and Ban and I have both had to take it already so I do know it's ok." Kazuki shook his head in disbelief, "Well it tastes terrible," Shido declared getting to his feet finally. He was still visibly shakey but from his speech they all knew he would make it just fine now. Ginji and Kazuki stood with him now, Ginji putting his hand on Shido's shoulder. Shido looked at him still wincing from the taste. "It does," Ginji said, "but it's better than dying." Shido scoffed, "That's debatable." The three of them managed to laugh quietly among themselves.

"Now what Ginji-san?" Kazuki asked looking to him. "Well, now that we have Shido we need to get out of here to meet up with Ban. Hopefully him and Himiko-san have been able to rescue Dr. Jackal by now." Shido shot Ginji a glance, "Did I hear that right?" Ginji smiled sheepishly at Shido, "Did I just hear 'rescue' and 'Dr. Jackal' in the same sentence, and in that order?" Shido asked still disbelieving. Ginji nodded. Shido leaned against the wall for support, "Oh God, what the hell?" "We were all called for Hevn-san's assignment, so that makes us all on the same team. We need to get out of this place Shido, and we're not leaving anyone behind," Ginji said quietly but firmly. Shido's eye met Ginji's, they were firm as his quiet tone, but Shido scoffed all the same. Ginji frowned at his friend's reaction, even though he understood it all too well. "I really don't want to hang around here to discuss this please," a nervous Kazuki said beside them both as his gaze darted around nervously. Ginji nodded and Shido steadied himself away from the wall. "Lets go then," Ginji said taking the lead back the way he and Kazuki had come. "Back that way!?" Kazuki said a little frantic. Ginji looked back and smiled warmly at him, "Yea Kazu, don't worry, we'll be fine now." Kazuki nodded nervously as he and Shido began to follow.

Ban and Himiko reached the central gate leading to the mansion across the river. Himiko looked at Ban, "Think you can stand on your own for a minute?" "Yeah," Ban answered lifting his weight from her. He wobbled in place for a moment before he steadied himself. Himiko stood beside him until he'd steadied then went to the gate and pulled it open. The doors were stiff but no impossible for even a girl to pull open, despite their intimidating size. She'd worried for a moment before she opened them that she even could, but when they opened near effortlessly she didn't show any trace of the previous worry as she turned back to take Ban's arm again. He let her take his arm but he didn't let himself put all his weight on her again. He'd rested enough on their walk there, he needed to focus himself so Himiko could be free in case of another ghost attack. Himiko felt that he wasn't relying on her as much now, but she didn't say anything or relinquish his arm. He may have not been putting his weight on her now, but she could tell he still needed her for balance. They walked silently across the bridge. With Ban focusing on handling himself their pace picked up quite a bit from the slow limp they had gotten to the gate with when he depended on her completely. Despite focusing on walking Ban had gotten a surge of ease, it felt like Ginji and the others were ok. He smiled inwardly at that but made no mention or motion of it to Himiko. Something else, though, had quickly taken the place of ban's worry for Ginji, it was Himiko's obvious concern that something was wrong with the key they had found. He never liked to admit it to Himiko too often, but her intuition was always on the mark, and this worried him now too. He was sick of this place and not at all happy about risking so much for a murderer like Akabane, if it were up to him he'd just leave him in this hell hole and get the hell out himself, but he knew that both Himiko and Ginji wouldn't settle for that. Ban's expression soured a bit when he thought of just how the hell he got himself into situations like this. Himiko caught the expression on his face between her own thoughts, "What's wrong?" she asked him. Ban sighed, "Nothing, just still pretty exhausted." Himiko looked at him a moment but then looked on ahead, they were almost at the mansion gate. She knew he was lying about what was wrong, but she chose not to press it. They reached the mansion gate without incident and Himiko pushed them open without too much effort. Once in the courtyard the looked at their options for just a moment. Surveying the front door and the supposed 'back door' they moved again toward the back door.

Once inside they moved slowly down the stairs to the dirt floor of the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped and cautiously peeked around the corner. They looked at the well and the walls around it for anything suspicious. When they deemed the coast was clear they began walking again toward the well to the other door at the end. However when they reached the well the temperature plummeted suddenly and they both froze in horror as two of the blinded men appeared before them. These were the same as the one they fought beneath the first house where they got the old key. Himiko quietly grabbed the camera and looked at Ban who was already waiting for her gaze. Their eyes met and she instant saw both the fear and the patience for instruction. Without a word she motioned with her free hand for him to stay very still. He nodded slowly in response turning his eyes back to the ghosts who were now turning their heads from side to side trying to 'hear' them.

Himiko began moving slowly backward away from Ban with her eyes on the ghosts. In sync both ghosts stood upright and moved forward toward the sound. Ban froze with terror at Himiko's boldness to make a sound, but he realized after a second that she was trying to lead them away from him. Despite the fact that he could walk on his own now he was still in no shape to fight anything. He remained perfectly still and silent and the ghosts moved closer. Himiko stopped moving at their first response, they moved closer but stopped when they seemed to lose the sound and began turning their heads from side to side looking for the sound again. She held the camera up and it glowed furiously red when the ghosts were turned to the side. The earlier fight with these guys hadn't left her mind, she knew how they would react and looked behind herself to formulate a plan. She only had so much room behind her to move away from Ban, she looked again ahead of her, with two of them that made the fight longer and harder. She could lead them away from Ban only for a short time, she knew she could kill one without having to double back; not two though, that changed things. Himiko was going to have to kill one quickly but have to double back somehow with the other. She lifted the camera again to her eye and waited for the red circle. The two were a little too far apart from her angle to catch them both in the same shot so she focused on the one closest to Ban's path and aimed. When the red circle came she snapped her shot and brought the camera down from her face with lightning quick reflex. The ghost she hit rebounded from the hit then came at her swinging, Himiko was forced to move back a few steps which triggered the other to move closer as well. She remembered they only swung three times before they stopped to search for sound again so she only took the necessary steps backward. Himiko was just barely out of range of the ghost's last swing leaving him barely an arm's length away, this made her very nervous.

During the first ghost's rebound Ban had duck down quickly and quietly in order to not get hit by one of the wild swings. His balance threatened to betray him by letting him fall to the ground but he was thankful the well was just in reach to steady him. Once he was ok he looked back to see Himiko. He didn;t like the situation, the one she'd hit was now right in front of her while the second hovered only inches from where he crouched. He saw Himiko ready the camera again on the ghost in front of her and Ban held his breath as he watched. When she snapped the shot the camera was down and she was moving backward very fast. The first ghost reeled and started swinging furiously again while the second began moving toward her. Himiko had to dodge all the way to the wall while trying to be mindful of the second ghost coming her way. She stopped on the second step, and luckily both ghosts halted again seeking sound. Himiko focused her breathing to be minimal so as not to attract attention yet she was in desperate need for oxygen. Her nerves were shaking her, she was both impressed with herself and terrified at how bold she was having to be here. She hoped with everything she had in her that the first ghost would die on the next shot, she was running out of room to run. Bringing up the camera again she waited for the red circle on the first ghost, when the time came she snapped the shot and as she'd hoped the first one disappeared, however she hadn't realized that in that shot she managed to hit both ghosts so the second one came barreling at her. Terrified at this realization she turned and ran to the top of the stairs, turning to see him still coming for her she inched to the side and froze. The ghost stopped inches from her

Ban had heard the commotion and waited for the sound of the door slamming shut behind her, when that sound never came after all the commotion of running had ceased he knew she was in trouble. Ban took the risk and called her, "Himiko," he said in a normal speaking volume. Himiko watch the ghost before her horrified as Ban spoke and it turned toward him. She waited with baited breath to see what would happen next, and just as she feared when Ban had not seen the ghost come after him he began moving around and making more noise. When the ghost pursued she was both relieved and frantic, Ban had given her the ability to move again giving her a chance to kill this thing but she didn't think Ban could survive more than one more hit from anything. She heard Ban's pace trying to quicken and she tore down the stairs toward them. The ghost stopped in its tracks at the new sounds and both Himiko and Ban did the same. All three of them stood very still and the ghost began to search for sound again. Himiko took a step forward, the camera already trained on the ghost, and it turned toward her. Gliding a little ways toward her it stopped and searched for sound again, she waited for the red circle and snapped the shot when it came. Ripping down the camera she this time wove her way around the ghost as it came at her swinging. Ban's side of the room now behind her she had more space to play with. She looked behind her at Ban and smiled, he smiled back at her and then she looked to her other side behind her noting where everything in the room was. The ghost stood only a couple feet from her searching for sound again. Himiko readied the camera and snapped the shot when it came. Bringing down the camera she moved more calmly out of the way. When the ghost stopped its flailing again this time it was at an angle a slightly greater distance away from her. Himiko became more confident, only two more shots and this one was down too. She glance around her planning out her next moves and snapped away when the shots came up. In a matter of minutes she had the second ghost down without any incident.

Ban watched her newfound prowess with the camera and grinned inwardly; yet something else for her to get a big head about. He chose not to say anything to her and simply nodded at her when she smiled at him triumphant. He walked over to her and they walked to the other door together. Once through Himiko helped steady Ban as they went up the stairs. Anticipation wet the stale air now, they were almost to Akabane's cell; it was almost the moment of truth as to whether they had found the right key or not. They rounded the hallway corner and walked more quickly now, as they approached the cell they saw that the outer door had been closed. When they reached it Himiko tried to open it but it didn't open. She panicked for a moment but then Ban handed her the key they had found and sure enough it fit and unlocked the lock on the door. This was both a relief and an ill omen to them, and once inside the looked into the seemingly deserted cell. Himiko walked up to the bars as Ban stood in the now open doorway.

"Akabane?" Himiko said aloud, but no response came. There was sound of movement or breathing. Himiko looked back at Ban afraid, it was worse than they had feared. Not only had they not found the right key, but now they had found no Akabane at all.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok, it's been a while, and this whole thing called life got a little crazy for me for a while now. All is well as can be expected and I have been trucking a long on this.....slowly. Thank you to all who comment and please keep them coming, I tend to write faster when I know people are waiting on me :)

Moving quietly as a group, Ginji, Kazuki and Shido made their way back into what they believed to be the twins' room. Kazuki moved quickly through to the other door as Ginji surveyed the surroundings once again as he walked and Shido halted in shock.

"This isn't.......what I think it is, is it?" Shido asked staring now at Kazuki and Ginji. "Yes it is, can we go now please?" Kazuki asked quickly and quietly. Ginji looked between the two for a moment but Shido quickly followed them both out into the next hallway. Kazuki was out the door first and took a right as Ginji followed without looking this time, but Shido slowed a moment when he noticed all the strings lining the hallway.

"Let me guess, they got to you too Kazu?" He didn't answer, but Shido had been looking at him when he asked and saw that he nodded his head furiously without looking back. Shido decided to follow them silently, it was obvious Kazuki was far more shaken than any of them and wanted to get out as quickly and quietly as possible. Shido found it hard to believe sometimes that Kazuki was such a powerful fighter when he was like this, seemingly easily shaken, but after experiencing all that he had himself he knew that what Kazuki had faced must have been bad to scare him this badly. Shido tried not to think of his own previous encounters, the twin girls had been nothing more than annoying, but that woman.....Shido shuddered and shook it off. He couldn't think of it, not right now, they all had a mission to focus on and he needed his wits. Allowing himself to become scared was not an option; it was also not like him.

As they rounded the next right they headed toward the door at the end of the hallway, but Ginji stopped a moment before a side door, looking longingly at it. Kazuki had already opened the door at the end and started to go through when he heard Shido speak again. "What is it Ginji?" he asked as he halted beside him looking at the door then back to his friend. Ginji shook his head but Kazuki spoke again before Ginji could open his mouth, "Please Ginji, not again, lets go! Didn't you say the others are waiting for us?" Ginji looked straight to Kazuki and nodded moving forward again. Shido looked on as he walked after them, he couldn't help the feeling he'd missed something, perhaps there was more going on here than he thought. "You guys will tell me what's going on, right?" "Yes," Ginji said as the three of them passed through the opposite door of the projector room, "When we're outside I'll fill you in, lets just get out of this house." Shido conceded and followed without another word.

"But, how? And what do we do now?" Himiko asked in disbelief as they stood in the room outside the cell. Ban stood silent a moment staring at the door before him leading to the other hallway. "This isn't boding well, you know that, right Himiko?" She remained silent, what Ban had said before was never more possible than now, but something still didn't fit right to her. Ban looked at her now, expectant. Himiko caught his gaze and chose not to meet it, she didn't want to admit defeat but she knew that he was not wrong; so why did she still feel like he was? "What do we do now than, Midou?" she asked him sullenly. "The only option I see is to head back and meet up with the others, we don't have any more leads to hunt for Jackal now, and from the looks of it he doesn't need our help." Himiko just shook her head then looked at him. "You STILL don't believe he could be behind all this??!" Ban asked. "Not exactly Ban, I'm sorry, I see that what you're saying could be right, but I don't feel like it is." "Himiko, please, you really could do so much better than HIM..." Ban shook his head. "Wha....WHAT!?!?" Himiko raised her voice slightly in shock. "How DARE you Midou! It's not like that AT ALL!! Akabane and I are business partners, THAT'S IT," Himiko retorted trying to keep herself from gagging, "You obviously don't know that man like I do, you're not wrong about him, I have had to steel my own nerves to be able to work beside him." Ban raised an eyebrow as he watched her, he saw the truth in her words but was amused that she was blushing at his accusation. "In that case shall we rendezvous with the others?" Ban asked loftily as he continued to look at her. Himiko calmed herself, "Yea, I guess that'd be best." Ban made the first move toward the hallway they had come, it was the quickest way back outside. Himiko followed behind him, still seething a little from his accusation.

Ginji, Kazuki and Shido finally made it back outside the house in the stone pathway leading to the center of the village. Ginji started to walk toward the gate when Shido spoke up, "So how about explaining now?" Ginji stopped and turned to him, this was as good a time as any, it was quiet here as well. "Alright, none of us are sure where we are but it's very obvious that this place is deserted and haunted," Shido nodded while Kazuki stood silently, Ginji continued, "Akabane was captured by a monster according to Himiko and when the three of us parted ways they were going to look for the key to the cell where he was being held in the mansion across the river." Shido raised and eyebrow, "Captured.....by a monster?" "Well, it was a ghost, but Himiko described it as being extremely grotesque so it looked monster-ish I guess," Ginji shrugged. "Gin-san, I think you should tell him about you too," Kazuki added softly. Shido looked from Kazuki to Ginji, "What about you?" Shido asked an edge of concern in his voice. Ginji sighed, he always felt embarrassed explaining this, "I see visions Shido-san, of this guy who I think was here when this village was...alive I guess. He's been leading me through this place sort of." Shido stood a moment in silent disbelief, "So...you see things," Shido said quietly. Ginji nodded. "Can we trust you?" Shido asked looking straight at Ginji. Ginji looked up, surprised by the question, Shido's face was not harsh, just concerned. Kazuki was looking at him too, but his face was worrisome. "Yes Shido-san, Kazu-san, you guys don't have to worry about me, all that happens is I see what he shows me, I'm not possessed by him," Ginji tried to reassure them. "Just don't touch him when he's seeing one of those visions," Kazuki added. Shido looked at Kazuki, "Why..?" "Because he's not conscious of what he's doing, and he has a really strong grip," Kazuki answered. Ginji blushed, he felt really bad he'd hurt Kazuki.

"Alright, let me make sure I've got everything straight, Akabane's being held prisoner in some mansion across a river, captured by ghosts, Midou and Kudo went to look for the key to his holding cell, you see visions of some guy leading you through this place and we shouldn't touch you when you "see" this guy..." Shido said with an edge of sarcasm. Ginji blushed as he nodded in response, he felt so embarrassed. Shido heaved a big sigh, "This is the most bizarre situation I've been in yet." Kazuki and Ginji couldn't help but nod in agreement. "We should hurry," Ginji said finally. "Which way?" Kazuki asked. "I'm not really sure actually, I know where Ban and Himiko-san went to look for the key, but I don't know how long it's been, so I don't know if they found it and headed back...or..." Ginji said as he looked from one direction to the other. Just then they all heard a loud creaking sound, everyone jumped but Ginji knew what that sound was; the gate to the bridge was opening. "It's them! They made it!" Ginji exclaimed as he started running toward the gate. "Ginji-san! It's who?" Kazuki called after him, but Shido followed Ginji and Kazuki relented and followed as well. Rounding the next corner they all saw a large wooden gate opening with Ban and Himiko walking through.

"Ban-chan!" Ginji called and ran up to them, Shido and Kazuki followed suit. Ban let the gate clamber shut behind them as the others came up to them. "Did you find the key??" Ginji asked as he looked from one to the other. "We found A key Ginji, but not only was it not the right one but Jackal also wasn't there when we got back. I see you were more successful though," Ban replied as he looked from Kazuki to Shido. Ginji's face fell a little, "What do you mean he wasn't there?" Ban looked at Ginji with slight exasperation, "I mean what I said, Jackal was not there anymore." Ginji fell silent, he didn't know what to do, he looked at Himiko who did not look to any of the others. She must have felt the way Ginji felt now, that something was still not right about this.

"I don't think I've known a cell that could hold that murderer in," Shido commented half mockingly. Ban leaped at the opportunity, "Yeah? Why don't you try opening that door over there monkey boy?" Shido looked in the direction Ban was pointing, up a ramp to their left was a wooden door leading to the house opposite of the one Shido and the others had just come from. Shido looked back at Ban with a skeptical look, "You're joking, right?" Ban smiled inwardly and simply gestured his head toward the door, urging Shido to try. Himiko sighed, but Ginji was the only one who noticed, everyone else was transfixed on Ban's challenge to Shido.

Shido began his trek up to the door, everyone else simply moved closer to the door from below. Shido first tried the traditional approach, turning the handle, but it didn't budge. Shido looked at the door and punched it, yet for old, rotted wood he didn't even make a dent. Shido gawked for a moment then tried one more punch with all the force he could muster, still nothing, not even a dent. Shido turned and looked down to the others, "Alright, I see your point Midou," he said slightly annoyed at the humiliation. Ban just smiled up at him. Shido jumped down from the ledge to meet them, "So if his cell is reinforced like that door, and you're sure it was locked, then how the hell did he get out?" Shido asked. "You got me, unless he's the one orchestrating all these shenanigans," Ban replied. Himiko met no one's gaze and Ginji looked from her to Ban, "That doesn't seem right Ban, you and I both looked at those locks.." Ginji started, but Ban cut him off. "I know what we saw before Ginji but I also know what Himiko and I saw when we got back. I don't think Jackal's in trouble at all and it's high time we left this place." Ginji shook his head, "No, this doesn't feel right, I'm going to go see Itsuki, maybe he'll suggest something." Ban stared at Ginji in disbelief, even Himiko finally raised her head to look at him with surprise. Shido and Kazuki exchanged confused glances, "Is...Itsuki the guy you see Ginji?" Shido asked. Ginji shook his head, "No, that guy's name is Munakata. Itsuki is a young boy trapped in a storehouse back this way." "Is this kid, alive?" asked Shido not at all sure if he was hopeful one way or the other. "I doubt it," Ban answered him, "The kid only acknowledges Ginji no matter who talks to him. I'd say he's as dead as the rest of this place. The only difference between the guy Ginji sees and this kid is we can all see the kid, only Ginji can see the Munakata guy."

Ginji turned and headed for the storehouse, everyone else hesitated for a moment. "What do you expect to find Ginji? What if the kid tells you nothing? What if I'm right about Jackal?" Ban asked. Ginji stopped a moment and looked over his shoulder to answer, "I don't know Ban, but I have to try. I understand what you're saying might be true but it doesn't feel right. I have to try everything before I give up." Ginji began walking again and this time Himiko ran to catch up to him. Kazuki looked from Ban to Shido, but Shido already had his hands in his pockets, a tired expression and had started following Ginji. Kazuki followed hurriedly behind Shido and Ban let out an exasperated sigh as he followed too.

They reached the storehouse and filed through the tiny door that led to the back. "Itsuki?" Ginji called and the boy lifted his head slowly, a surprised look on his face at the sight of Ginji. Kazuki and Shido looked on surprised as well, they could see him plain as day too, his platinum hair shone in the moonlight as though he were tangible and alive. "Munakata-san, why are you still here? Time is running out for Makabe-sensei!" "I know Itsuki-san, but I can't find him," Ginji replied soothingly, trying to calm the boy once more. Ban and Himiko watched expectantly, both hoping for opposite outcomes. Itsuki looked to the sky then back to Ginji, "By now they've started the kusabi ritual, they'll have taken him to the temple to prepare him, you must hurry Munakata-san, there is a chance he may not survive the ritual," Itsuki said, his expression still worried. "What do you mean? What do they do for this ritual?" Ginji asked, his own gut feeling sinking through the floor at the boy's words. "I cannot say," Itsuki replied shaking his head slightly, "But I do know that many kusabi do not survive the ritual. Please Munakata-san, you must hurry!" "Ok, ok," Ginji soothed, both the boy and himself, "Where is this temple?" "It is in the back of the mansion, through the family altar room, you don't have much time Munakata-san, you have to get Makabe-sensei and get out of here!" Ban spoke up, not to the boy, but to Ginji, "You may want to ask him HOW we get out of here." Ginji nodded without looking at him, "Ok, ok Itsuki-san, but when I've got Makabei-sensei how do we get out of here?" "There is a secret passageway through the Kureha shrine. The door to it has been sealed, and the lock is inside the old tree. To unlock the door you will need the four family crests," Itsuki explained. "Four families?" Itsuki nodded, "The Osaka, Tsuchihara, Kiryu and my family crest, the Tachibana." "Ok, where are these crests?" "Within their homes. You must hurry!" "Ok, I'm going now, thank you Itsuki," Ginji said as he gestured the others to start leaving. Itsuki nodded and watched as Ginji left before he bowed his head in sorrow once more.

Once they were all back at the front of the storehouse Ban was the first to speak, "Why do I get the feeling that by the end of this we'll have seen the entire damn village?" Shido chuckled, he felt the same way. Kazuki had moved to the storehouse door and was examining the lock, "Are you sure that kid is dead Midou? He didn't seem it, and I'm sure the key to this lock is somewhere." "Yes, I'm sure, and no, we're not looking for anymore keys in this damn place." "Ban," Ginji spoke up. "Yea?" "You feel it now too, don't you?" "Feel what exactly?" "That the only way to get out of here is with Akabane." Ban remained silent a moment, "What brings you to that conclusion?" "I don't think Akabane got out on his own, I think it's like Itsuki said, they took him for this ritual." "Wait, who is they Ginji?" Kazuki asked. "The ghosts in the Ceremony Master's house," Ginji replied looking forward toward the road ahead. "Ceremony Master's house?" Shido asked beating Kazuki to the punch. "The mansion across the river," Ban answered looking ahead as well, "There are priest ghosts in that house." "Wait, rituals, ceremony masters, this place sounds really backwards. How old is this place?" Shido asked. "I think the better question would be how long has this place been haunted? The last time this village was alive could easily have been a couple hundred years ago given the state of the places that aren't broken down completely," Ban said as he looked to his right at what used to be a house. Himiko had been rummaging around in the wreck since the conversation started. "What are you looking for Himiko?" Ban asked turning his gaze from the mess to her. Himiko finally pulled up the piece of wood she'd been looking for and held it up for the others to see, "There's an old plaque on this piece of wood, it's scratched up quite a bit but I can still make out the name Tsuchihara on it. I found it earlier when Ginji and I were searching this side of the village for the gate keys." Everyone looked from the plaque in Himiko's hand to the rubble she found it in. "Didn't that Itsuki kid say we'd find the family crests for that lock in the family homes?" Shido asked.

"Ginji," Ban said finally, looking right at him. Ginji turned to look him in the eyes. "This is all one wild goose chase, you realize that, right?" Ban said, when Ginji didn't verbally or physically respond he continued, "I'll be honest with you, I don't know what to think, all of this is beyond what I ever dreamt believable or even possible. To answer your question though.....If you feel that strongly about it then I'm with you." Ginji broke into a smile but before he could utter a sound Ban cautioned him, "IF we do this Ginji there is no telling what kind of state we'll find Jackal in; he could be fine or he could be out of it or injured. If either of the last two are the case then trying to find the crests after we've gotten Jackal could be very difficult or even impossible." Ginji's smile faded and his expression hardened to deep thought, he knew what Ban was implying.

Kazuki felt the pit of his stomach fall, but outwardly he maintained his composure, "You're suggesting we split up Midou?" "It's our best option if we have to rescue Cacabane, thread spinner," Ban reasoned. "But Ban, splitting up last time was risky seeing as I'm the only one who can fight off these things," Ginji began, but Ban held up his hand with a grin and cut him off. "Himiko here has become quite the little ghost buster since you left Ginji." Ginji looked from Ban to Himiko confused. "Little?" Himiko said a little irritated, staring at Ban. Ban sighed, "Just show them the camera." Himiko reached into the black bag she wore and pulled out the old camera. Ginji and Shido gawked at it, but Kazuki caught on, "Like the old myth says, the camera captures the soul." Ginji now gawked at Kazuki while Shido caught up, "You mean to say that thing _literally_ captures the ghosts?" Shido asked in amazement. "Whatever it does it handles them," Ban concluded, "So that means two teams can go about this place; one on the rescue mission and the other on the crest hunt." Ginji moved right up to Himiko and grabbed the camera. He rotated it in his hands, looking at all sides of it, then held it up normally like he was going to take a picture of Himiko. "Hey don't take any pictures Ginji, we need to save the film for the ghosts!" She took the camera back from Ginji and put it back in the black bag. Ginji still looked like a deer in headlights as he looked at the bag. "What's the matter Ginji? Not feeling so special anymore?" Himiko taunted. Ginji's expression fell and he walked over to Ban and let his face plow into his shoulder. Irritated, Ban shirked him off his shoulder, "Get a grip would you Ginji, you're heading the rescue team." Ginji nodded and then took a deep breath, he looked to Ban as though awaiting instructions. Ban caught the drift and continued, "So Ginji's leading the rescue and Himiko's leading the crest hunt, who's on what team?" Kazuki and Shido exchanged glances. Ban glared at them both, 'Are they seriously wimping out at a time like this? Pansies..'

Shido spoke first, "I'll go with Himiko, I know the house Kazu and I were trapped in fairly well, should make that part of the hunt faster." Ban nodded, "What about you thread spinner?" Kazuki hesitated, he didn't like the idea of having to go back into that house, but he had no idea what they would face in the center of a religious place like this either. He held back a sigh and answered finally, "I'll remain with Shido and assist Himiko-san." Ban nodded, then it looks like it's me and you Gin, monkey boy, thread spinner, I expect you to take care of the squirt while I'm gone." Shido and Kazuki nodded while Himiko fumed, "SQUIRT? That's it Midou, I'm going to kill you and add you to the list of ghosts I get to kill!!!!" Himiko started to reach for her perfumes when Ban was suddenly right at her side restraining her hands, "Calm yourself kid, you know I'm messing with you." Himiko glared at him but relaxed her hands. Ban let her go and stood beside her, never taking his eyes from hers. "Ban-chan, what about the part about Kureha shrine?" Ginji asked Ginji. "I"m willing to bet that's the place I ran into the priest I fought in. It's up a hill past that house that monkey boy was in." "And the old tree?" Kazuki asked. "Hey, I don't know everything, the old tree you guys will have to find on your hunt. And since our time here is apparently limited and we have our teams we should get a move on. Ginji, lets get this over with," Ban commanded as he and Ginji set off for the mansion. Ginji looked back and waved to the others, "Good luck guys, stay safe and Ban and I will be back before you know it."

Himiko watched them leave, glancing at Ginji as he spoke but turning her gaze back to Ban's back as they walked away. 'Stay safe, why does that feel like such a tall order.'


End file.
